


Fidelity

by WildRiverInTheSky



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRiverInTheSky/pseuds/WildRiverInTheSky
Summary: AU story about Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. King Diamond has decided that he wants Princess Serenity as his wife and is rejected. He then leads his Kingdom to attack Serenity’s, the kingdom of Luna. Her mother, the Queen, sends her away for her safety. She goes to stay with the King of the neighboring kingdom and his two sons, Endymion and Arcas.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Word Of Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta on this story. Also, thank you for sitting on the phone with me and working out different ideas. You are so appreciated.

Endymion had been out training with his men for the better part of a month. It had been intense. They had solidified their fighting skills so that they could fight as a single unit. They were a force to be reckoned with. They trusted each other implicitly and were like brothers to him. As they rode their horses home, he smiled when the castle came into view. It was a welcome sight after such a long trip. Soon, they would be able to sleep in their comfortable beds instead of a bed roll on the ground.

General Jadeite slumped in his saddle and said, "Looks like there's a lot of activity at the castle. I wonder who your father is hosting now. I don't really have time for another spoiled lord or lady trying to gain your father's favor or your hand in marriage."

General Zoisite groaned, "Or the women our age trying to get your father to marry them. You think they would have given up by now."

General Kunzite shook his head and chuckled, "You have to give them credit. At least if they marry him, they won't be hoping for his death. How many women tried to get Endymion's attention and hinted that the king was getting old?"

Endymion rolled his eyes, "I can't fathom how they think that endears me to them at all. And as for my father, he would never remarry. His love for my mother has survived her death. They're just wasting their time."

"And then there are the ones that are trying to hint that they will give you a child." General Nephrite said. "They want you to think about sex and want to marry them."

They arrived, dismounted from their horses and handed them over to the stable hands. Endymion made sure to thank them.

The King met Endymion as he arrived at the castle and greeted him warmly. "Son, it's very good to have you home. I trust your training went well?" He embraced Endymion.

Endymion nodded, "Yes, father. It went quite well. I noticed that there must be someone visiting us."

The King nodded and said, "Don't you worry about her. She has settled in quite well here."

"'Her', Father?" he was not looking forward to dodging another wanna-be-Queen.

"Yes, her. She is the Crowned Princess of the neighboring kingdom of Luna. Her mother asked for our protection of her since their kingdom is at war." his father said.

Arcas, Endymion's younger brother, chimed in, "And, she isn't very happy to be sent away. She hates that she was sent here while her people fight to protect her."

"Protect her? Who are they at war with?" Endymion asked.

The King scowled, "King Diamond decided he wanted her as his Queen. Her kingdom refused him, and he declared war on them. Since he can't have her willingly, he wants to take her by force."

Arcas nodded and added, "Her whole kingdom has gone to her defense. They are furious that anyone would try to hurt her. I can understand why too. Everyone here fell in love with her so quickly. I watched one of our guards take an order from her the other day."

Endymion looked appalled, "We can't have our people run by a foreign royal!"

The King replied, "Don't worry. She doesn't tend to step out of bounds. The guard was young and wasn't in position. She just corrected him."

Endymion only felt slightly better about that.

Arcas rolled his eyes, "You'll see. She is just trying to be helpful while she's here." What he didn't say was that he was hoping his brother would fall in love with her. He didn't remember what it ever felt like to have a mother. She had died when he was very young. Yet, when Princess Serenity talked to him, it was his best guess as to what it would feel like to have a mother's care.

"So, when will I meet this Princess Serenity?" Endymion asked, already bored of talking about her.

Arcas bounced on his feet and said, "At dinner."

Shortly after that, Endymion and the Generals headed off to clean up from their trip and rest.

Endymion walked into his room, and Andrei greeted him, "I have your bath ready for you. Would you like to dress for dinner after your bath or in something more casual and then change closer to dinner time?"

Endymion sighed, "I guess I can't get out of dinner tonight. I'm exhausted from the return trip. We pressed hard yesterday to ensure we made it home today."

Andrei smirked and said, "I am sure you will feel refreshed once you sit down to dinner, Sire."

"You're impertinent. You're lucky I like that. What makes you so sure of that though?" Endmyion asked.

"Sire, I take it you haven't actually seen the Princess yet." was the reply.

"You would be right. I have definitely heard about her from my father and my brother though." he said, as Andrei got him ready for his bath. "I will change into something less formal and dress for dinner later. I don't want to be stuck in those confining garments any longer than I have to be today."

"Very well. And, keep an open mind about Princess Serenity. She isn't like your normal spoiled princess. I am sure it helps that she will be Queen in her own right one day. She doesn't need anyone to help her achieve that." Andrei said.

Later, as Endymion was walking through the castle, he paused before he turned the corner and listened to the servants talking. He knew it was incredibly rude, but the topic piqued his interest.

"Yes, Princess Serenity really did that," one said.

The second replied, "Well, knowing her, it shouldn't surprise me, but I wouldn't have expected that of a princess."

"That's what I thought too. Now we are all trying to save this dress for her. She said that it was fine, but her ladies maid had asked for help. It had been a gift from her uncle, and she loved it."

"Have you thought to ask Andrei for help? Prince Endymion and the Generals get blood on themselves all the time. He probably has a better idea on how to get it out of her dress."

"That's a brilliant idea! I'll go to him now."

Endymion stopped the maid as she turned the corner. He was concerned that the Princess had been harmed. He asked, "What happened to Princess Serenity? Is she alright?"

The maid bowed low to him and smiled, "Your Highness, she is fine. It isn't her blood. One of the young stable boys fell and cut his leg wide open. She saw it happen, picked him up, and rushed him to the doctor. It was an incredibly deep cut causing blood to get all over her dress." She showed him the dress with the large blood stain.

"Is the stable boy okay?" He asked.

The maid bowed again and said, "Yes, Your Highness. The doctor said the blood loss could have been disastrous if Princess Serenity hadn't got him to the doctor so quickly. His mother works in the kitchen. She is telling everyone that Princess Serenity saved him from bleeding out."

Endymion excused her and watched her start to head in the direction of his room. She then paused and started to turn. He stopped her by saying "You may go and speak to Andrei. He does get the blood out of my things often." She bowed low and headed off in the direction of his room to speak to him.

Right before going to dinner, Jadeite found Endymion and asked about the Princess. He said, "So, have you seen her yet? I've been hearing stories about her from some of the guards. They seem to be quite impressed."

Endymion rolled his eyes at Jadeite and chuckled, "No, I haven't seen her yet. I am about to head to dinner with my father, brother, and the princess. I'm sure she is pretty enough. They usually are. I just wish I didn't have to spend the dinner being fawned over by this new girl. I hope we don't spend the whole time talking about dresses."

Jadeite laughed at his statement. They both turned quickly when they heard one of the servants gasp. They followed his gaze and turned. Endymion saw the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld. Her hair was so blonde that it almost looked silvery. She had large blue eyes, a delicate figure and a beautiful face.

Jadeite stammered and said, "Ca… can I help you? I would be happy to take you anywhere you need to go." He held out his arm for her to lead her.

She gave him a polite smile and replied, "Thank you, but I know where I am headed. I am on my way to dinner with the King and his sons. Endymion, Jadeite, it's nice to meet you. I am Princess Serenity." She stared at them, waiting for their response.

Jadeite bowed, and Endymion looked taken aback. Jadeite spoke again, saying, "How is it that you already know our names, Your Highness?" He looked impressed.

Serenity managed to hide her exasperation and replied, "There are portraits of you in the castle."

Just then, Arcas came walking up and joined them. He gave Serenity a large smile and offered her his arm, "May I escort you to dinner?"

"I would be honored Prince Arcas," she said. She then took his arm, and he walked her into the dining room.

Jadeite looked at Endymion and asked, "Do you think she heard what you said about her?"

Endymion shrugged, and the servant off to the side scoffed. They both turned to look at him and he shrunk back. "Sorry, Your Highness. I didn't mean to say anything."

Endymion tried to reassure him, "Don't worry about it. It would help if you told us if she heard me."

He bowed and said, "Yes, Your Highness. She heard you."

"Thank you. You're dismissed." Endymion told him. He turned to Jadeite and said, "Well, wish me luck. I will have a very pissed off princess at dinner." He then headed to join his family.


	2. Getting To Know You

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Once everyone was seated, the servants placed the food on the table. Serenity beamed and said, "This looks amazing. Please thank everyone for preparing my favorite dishes." All of the servants beamed and headed back to let them eat.

The King said, "Dear, I expected as much after I heard that you saved that boy's life. His mother does work in the kitchen after all."

Serenity blushed and said, "I hardly did it to get any thanks. Who could have stood by and watched as that poor boy suffered?"

"Your stomach is stronger than most. I heard the head groom was throwing up once he saw the bone," Arcas said.

The King said, "Arcas, this is hardly dinner conversation." He turned his focus to Serenity and said, "I'm sorry, my dear."

Serenity just laughed, "You'll hardly put me off my dinner by talking about it. It just happened today. Thank you both for being concerned for me though."

The King smiled and picked up his fork. He was about to eat when he noticed that Serenity hadn't made a move to do the same. "Why aren't you eating? You did say this was one of your favorite meals."

She raised one eyebrow at him and said, "I'm aware that your physician wants you to take that medicine that you're strictly avoiding that's placed near you. Take that, and I will eat."

Endymion was perplexed watching the whole conversation. When she demanded that his father took his medication, he was floored. He knew what was coming next. Anytime they tried to get him to take anything, he fussed and bellowed. He waited for the inevitable, and yet, it didn't come.

He watched, shocked, as his father took his medication. Serenity picked up her fork and began eating. Smiling.

Arcas laughed at Endymion's reaction. "I know. She's always like this. It's become a game to them. They act out this little scene every time at dinner. He's taken his medication every day since she arrived. Father won't admit it, but it's helping. He is getting around with less pain.

The king harrumphed and took another bite. Serenity just smirked.

That night, Endymion admitted two things to himself: dinner was delicious, and Serenity didn't seem impressed with him in the slightest. She hadn't reacted with anger like he had expected. She merely seemed to tolerate his presence.

Serenity stood on the balcony attached to the room she was given at the Castle. She loved it there, but her heart still ached for home and her mother. A single tear slipped down and landed on the railing. She knew it was very likely she had already seen her mother for the very last time.

For the last year, ever since Serenity became old enough to rule, her mother had courted danger and, ultimately, death. She knew her mother's true heart was not with her people or even her daughter, who she did love. It was with the man that she loved with all of her being. Serenity's father was gone, and her mother desperately wanted to join him in death.

Her hand trembled, yet she straightened her posture. She would be strong in the face of her despair and sorrow. She wouldn't let weakness pervade her life or rule her. She desperately loved her mother, but she never wanted to follow in her footsteps. Love shouldn't destroy you. It should lift you up.

She sighed. For her part, she thought it would be nice to be in love. If only she could tell love from, admittedly, very strong desire. She looked down on the Prince and his generals as they spared. Prince Endymion was a gifted swordsman. He was strong and very good looking. Now, if only what came out of his mouth was half so attractive as he was.

A maid joined her out on the balcony and looked down at them sparing below. "See something you like?"

Serenity laughed, "Yes, if only he didn't speak too. Then he would be perfect."

"He was not kind to you?" the maid asked, confused.

Serenity shrugged, "It was more that he told me how unimpressed he is with princesses. That doesn't endear him to me, when he has judged me before he met me."

"He…"

Serenity cut her off. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm in a difficult mood right now. He has been everything appropriate to me. I also understand that he's been chased by many women. I'm sure that has given him a skewed view of the fairer sex. I just didn't want any misunderstandings. I'm not after your Crowned Prince. I have my own title."

The maid bowed, "Pardon me. We hoped… you are well liked here."

Serenity turned and beamed at her, "That brings me joy. I have found everyone here to be welcoming and kind. I couldn't ask to be surrounded by better people."

"Thank you, Your Highness. Is there anything else I could be getting for you? I cleaned your room and set up the wood in the fireplace for tonight."

"Thank you, that will be all."

The maid left disappointed. Many among the servants desperately wanted Serenity to marry Endymion. It had become a large subject of gossip for them. No one blamed them or censored them when they were overheard. Of course they would want a wife for him that treated them all well and with respect. It would mean ensuring a good life for them all when they served their rulers.

It was less than one week after he had arrived home, and Endymion was floored by Serenity's ability to handle people. Just yesterday, Lord Ardeth was mid-rant when Serenity came into the room. She walked over and placed her hand on his arm. She then asked him a series of questions. He was able to make his point calmly with her help. It was possibly the first time he had ever heard Lord Ardeth speak without yelling. He didn't manage to hide his shock at that.

Serenity had joined the family for every meal over that week. Endymion was astounded by her grace but mostly by her kindness. She seemed to know the name of every servant in his castle. He could only imagine she knew the names of her own servants too. How did she remember all of that? He was floored.

She also talked with kindness, patience, and even affection of some of the more difficult people who were at court in their castle. He couldn't understand how she had patience for them. It sounded like Lord Ardeth treated her more like a granddaughter than an adversary. Not that he treated his biological granddaughter as well as he did Princess Serenity.

Arcas had taken to keeping a running tally of the times that she did something that shocked Endymion. He would never admit it to his brother, but his tally was a little low. He was glad he was getting better at controlling his emotions.

At dinner one night, his father looked at Serenity and took his medicine without any by play. He huffed and said, "It seems to be working."

Serenity raised one eyebrow at him but said nothing. When dinner was served, she began eating right away. She smiled at Arcas and asked, "So how's your sword practice going?"

Endymion was startled. Arcas never practiced with his sword. He watched and Arcas blushed, shrugging his shoulders. He said, "It's going well. Sir Peters has been very patient with me. He did say I'm improving though."

Serenity beamed at him, "I'm so pleased to hear it. You're quite talented. I'm glad you are practicing."

Arcas huffed, "Yes, well, once you beat me, I wasn't left much choice. Was I?"

Endymion dropped his fork. Arcas smirked and acted like he was writing down another tally mark. Endymion ignored that for now and asked, "You beat my brother sparing?"

Serenity looked puzzled, "Yes, I am a Crowned Princess. Of course I can use a sword."

"And, she's really good. You should've seen how fast the knights stopped laughing at me when I suggested they spar with her." Arcas said, chucking.

The King added, "Why they were surprised, I'll never know. You were trained by Sir Sayers."

Serenity blushed, "Well, he lived in the castle with us. He had been my father's best friend. I always called him uncle. He doted on me and gave me my first sword. My mother demanded, if he wanted me to keep it, he had to teach me how to use it. I think she didn't expect him to actually do it."

Endymion's jaw dropped, "The greatest living swordsman taught you how to use a sword?"

"He passed away last year. However, he did teach me to fight with a sword." she corrected him.

Arcas acted out another tally mark. Endymion had to admit he earned that one.

The next day, he walked out into the courtyard and saw Serenity holding a sword, working with Arcas. He stood back to see how good she actually was. He then watched Sir Peters approach her, and she nodded at him. He turned, bowed to Endymion and they stood in position to spar.

What followed was an incredible display of speed and technique from Serenity. By the time Sir Peters managed to knock the sword out of her hand, they were both sweating and out of breath.

Sir Peters bowed to her and said, "Well done. If it wasn't for the fact that I am stronger than you, you would have beaten me. Even with my height advantage. You are incredibly quick."

Serenity smiled at him, bowed back, and said, "You're very kind. Thank you for sparing with me. I enjoyed that tremendously."

Arcas looked Endymion in the eye from across the courtyard and made another tally mark. Endymion rolled his eyes.


	3. Roses

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Serenity had taken to going for a daily walk in the morning in the Royal Gardens. She particularly loved the roses that bloomed there. She liked how lovely they were while they also possessed thorns. She felt that made them even more interesting.

She wandered the path and stopped short when she saw Endymion. She said, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude. I will find another path."

He shook his head and replied, "You're not intruding. My mother loved this garden. It's good to see people enjoying it."

Serenity chuckled, "Let me guess. Your father had it planted for her, and he picked the roses because they reminded him of her."

"So, you have heard the story."

"I haven't. I would love to hear it though. From what I know of your father and your mother, it was an easy guess to make. I admire his love for her."

Endymion sighed, "He has never remarried. He truly loved her and holds onto their love."

"It's beautiful. My mother deeply loved my father. His going away almost destroyed her. She hasn't handled it as well as your father has. I feel like he gives me hope for love. I want the kind of love that endures, one that doesn't destroy me." she was pensive.

"I never thought of it that way."

She shrugged her shoulders, "There are things I have been forced to face lately." She squared her shoulders and looked up at him. "I won't shrink from them."

Two days later, Endymion was sure he was starting to have feelings for Serenity. He was fascinated with watching her. She had such beauty and grace, and yet, she didn't shy away from anything. He had also witnessed her kindness to everyone. He was coming to find her incredibly interesting to talk to as well.

As he was thinking about her, his prize stallion broke loose from his handler and barreled out of the barn. He ran to grab him. He knew that the horse would head for the field. That was where the mares would be right now. He threw out his hand to catch the swinging lead rope. He almost had it when the horse pivoted, jerked its head and switched directions on a dime. To his horror, he saw it barreling straight for Serenity. His jaw dropped as she smiled at the enormous stallion and held out her hand. The stallion broke down to a trot and then a walk. He went straight to her and nuzzled her hand. She reached out, grabbed his lead rope and then kissed his nose.

She walked the powerful horse on a loose lead line back to the groom who had come running out after him. He bowed low and thanked her profusely. He then noticed Endymion and paled. "Sorry, Your Highness. He jerked his head so hard, he ripped the lead rope right out of my hand."

The riding instructor had come out of the barn and clapped the groom on the back, "Don't worry. He isn't going to be mad at you. He knows that horse is always trying something."

Endymion nodded and said, "He's done that with me too. I can hardly blame you when the same thing happened to me."

Endymion internally cheered when Serenity looked at him with joy radiating from her. She then turned her smile to the groom and said, "You'll quickly learn that Prince Endymion is kind to his servants. You don't need to fear him like you did your previous master." Her assessment of him made him so proud. He was relieved that she saw him like that. He completely missed that she obviously knew the groom's history.

Endymion began watching her more closely when she interacted with people. She not only knew the servants' names, but she also knew about their lives. Yet, it still startled him one day when Andrei informed him that Serena had stopped in to check on the pregnant wife of one of the guards and ended up delivering the child as the woman's oldest child ran for the midwife. By the time she arrived, the woman was holding a healthy daughter. She and her husband ended up naming her Serenity.

Endymion began joining Serenity for her walks in the morning. He told her stories about his family and mainly his mother. It felt good to talk to her about his mother. He missed her and Serenity had a way of seeing the world and love that made him so grateful for the time he did have with his mom. He started letting go of the anger he had held onto ever since she died so young.

He discovered he loved her smiles and her open, easy manners. She seemed so happy and free most of the time. It was rare that she would let down her guard, and he would see that there was something deeply troubling her. He never asked what it was. He hoped she would volunteer the information herself. He could tell it was something he couldn't press her on.

As they would walk through the gardens, Serenity would greet each person they came across by name. He realized he was quickly learning them too. She would also ask about their families and any ailments she knew about.

One day, Endymion asked, "I noticed you are so close to everyone. Why didn't you bring a Lady's Maid? Surely one would follow you anywhere, including another kingdom."

She gave him a stunning smile. "She absolutely would have." She let out a happy sigh. "She's a Lady now. She married someone I deeply trust and I am so happy for them."

Endymion looked shocked, "A Lady."

"Yes, she's incredible. He couldn't help falling in love with her quickly. It only improved my opinion of him. They are quite well matched too. It doesn't hurt his position to be married to a woman that I trust so deeply." she said.

"That makes sense." Endymion thought about that for a bit. She was thrilled her Lady's Maid became a Lady herself. He hadn't ever heard of that before.

Serena smirked, "You do remember that your own mother was a farmer's daughter. It should hardly shock you."

Endymion looked up at her sharply, "Wait, who told you that? It's not true. Actually… I don't really know much about my mother's background."

Serenity rolled her eyes, "I am sure that your father's edict that no one mention her "inferior" birth has contributed to that. There were Lords and Ladies that were cruel to her at first. It must mean that no one dared mention it to you."

"Who told you that?" He sounded defensive.

She just shrugged, "Your father."

"My father? It seems I need to have a conversation with him very soon." He was obviously agitated.

Serenity paled, "I'm sorry. I really did think you knew already when I first mentioned it. Please, don't let it affect the view you have of your mother."

Endymion took a deep breath and shook his head, "You misunderstand me. I don't like that it was kept from me. That's it. It actually makes me even prouder of my father."

She gave him a big smile and squeezed his arm. "I wish I had gotten to see them together. They must have been inspiring."

"They were."

That day, Endymion went to his father's study. He knocked and said, "Father we need to talk about mother."

They spent the next two hours talking about her, how the King met her and fell in love with her. He learned that his father had fallen from his horse when he was off on a military campaign. A farmer's daughter found him, hid him and patched him up. She was beautiful and kind. His father quickly fell in love. He spent a year trying to convince her to marry him. She was nervous to become the wife and a Queen from such humble origins. Finally, love won out, and she agreed to marry him. He said it was one of the best days of his life when she agreed to be his wife.

Endymion reflected that it was the first actual conversation they had about his mother since her death. They mentioned her often, but they had discussed so many things about her that day including how much they each missed her. His father admitted that it was nice that Endymion had her eyes. It was like she was still looking at him sometimes.

The next day, Endymion had a bouquet of roses delivered to Serenity. He sent a note that read, "Thank you. Because of your encouragement, my father and I had our first real conversation about my mother."

She smiled and held the card to her chest. Something about it made her feel warm all over.


	4. Queen Serenity

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

I have a series of one shots titled Finding Love. Check it out. The newest one is titled My Best Friend's Brother.

It was at dinner one night when a blonde woman, dressed as a warrior, came running in interrupting them. She bowed low and looked at Princess Serenity, "Your Highness, we must get you out of here. The other guards are with me and preparing your things. I'm so sorry to tell you like this, but the Queen has been killed. Diamond is coming for you."

Serenity paled, and she lifted a trembling hand to her mouth. "No, I can't run. Who will save my people from that tyrant?"

The woman shook her head, "Much of your remaining army and generals have retreated once she was killed, and Diamond claimed the throne. They are gathering and waiting for you. The war isn't really over. I'm taking you to them to lead them."

Serenity nodded and stood, "Good. I will lead my people. I will save them from being abused by Diamond." She set her napkin next to her plate and turned to the King. "Thank you for your hospitality. You've been so good to me. Know that I don't want to leave, but I must. Diamond will find me here. Please continue to take your medicine when I'm gone. I'll worry about you if you don't." Her face softened as she reached out and squeezed his hand.

Endymion was horrified. Not only was she leaving, but she was also going to lead an army to take back her kingdom. She was purposely putting herself in danger.

It was Arcas that spoke up though, "Marry me!"

Everyone's heads whipped to look at Arcas. Darien even heard a servant drop a tray. Everyone was absolutely stunned. Everyone but Serenity. She just questioned him, "Why do you want to marry me when you do not love me like a wife, but as a mother?"

"Because, then we could offer you the help of our entire army. Our people would understand putting their lives at risk for you if we're engaged." he stated.

She gave him a gentle smile, placed her hand on his and said, "You're one of the bravest and kindest men I have ever known. Please don't ever change. No matter what happens to me. You should always remain as you are. I'll say goodbye now. I must make haste."

She spun and left the room, following the woman who had entered without giving her name.

Endymion placed his napkin down and looked his father in the eye. "I am going to go and take my four generals. It's not an entire army, but we can't leave her to fight Diamond alone."

The King sat back in his chair and smiled at Endymion. "Go. Be safe, my son."

"I will, father. Goodbye, Arcas. You make sure that father follows her request, and he takes his medicine." He then turned and ran out of the room shouting orders as he went along. He wanted to make sure that he was riding out with her and her guards. His men could catch up later.

When he arrived at the stables, he saw that Serenity was still there and waiting for him. He smiled. "Thank you, Queen Serenity, for waiting for me." He handed his sack of clothing items to a groom to tie to his saddle. "My men will meet us on the road."

She smiled at him and nodded. She said, "I thank you for your help. I've been trained in battle maneuvers since I was little. This will be the first time I am commanding an army on my own. I appreciate having more people around me that I trust and can give me suggestions." She grew very still. With steel in her voice she said, "But, make no mistake. This is my army and my battle. I will be the one giving the orders. If you can't sit back and let a woman lead, you need to stay behind."

He chided himself for actually taking a step back when she stared him down. He widened his stance to one of strength and said, "I assure you that will not be a problem. You're Queen after all."

She grew pensive and said, "Yes. Yes, I am."

He mounted his horse, she nodded at him and they all set off. He was amazed at what a great seat she had on her horse. She was a very talented horsewoman.

By the time they stopped for the first night, he was concerned that they hadn't got that far since they had set out during dinner. What he said instead was, "I will go get some firewood." He then walked into the forest to find some and sort his thoughts out. He was pretty sure he just set out with her and agreed to help her go to war because he was head over heels in love with her. He hadn't thought back at the castle. Once his heart started again after her refusal of his brother, he knew he had to go with her. How in the world was he supposed to sit back and watch her lead when all he wanted to do was keep her safe?

He heard a twig snap behind him. He spun around and was facing the blonde. "I could have killed you!" he hissed. "Don't try to sneak up on me."

In response, she just laughed at him. She then rolled her eyes and said, "I stepped on that twig on purpose. You didn't hear me following you. I'm not worried."

He shook his head, "What are you doing following me anyway?"

"I know you're in love with Serenity." she stated. "If you're what you appear to be, you have nothing to fear from me. If you hurt her, or even make her sad, I will not hesitate to take action even though you are a Crowned Prince."

"What do I appear to be?"

"On her side."

He nodded, "Then you have nothing to worry about."

She raised one eyebrow, "No comment on me knowing that you're in love with her?"

He scoffed, "I'm not even a little impressed with your ability to figure that out. I chased after her the minute I learned she was in trouble."

"My name is Mina. I figured you should know the name of your newest friend." She then just turned and strode away.

He finished collecting firewood as he reflected on the conversation. He thought about how he actually liked Mina. She seemed fierce in her protection of Serenity. It reminded him of his men.

Around midnight, his generals joined their group. He was glad to have them around him. He trusted them and was comfortable with them. He also knew what to expect out of them.

Jadeite, never one to disappoint his expectations, walked up to Serenity and asked where her guards were. He then commented that they all had beautiful wives.

The one named Raye drew a sword, kicked him in the chest knocking him down, and pointed the sword at his throat. "I'm not a wife, I'm a warrior. And from where I am standing, I'm a better one than you."

Jadeite looked up at her, startled, and said, "Thank goodness! Because I'm pretty sure I just fell in love with you."

She smirked, removed the sword from his throat and chuckled. She said, "You look pretty comfortable on your back, so I'll think about it."

Endymion's head whipped to observe Serenity's reaction. He watched in stunned silence as she laughed. She said, "Raye, you better marry this one. He isn't afraid of you."

"Yet." was Raye's reply. "I will want my husband to be at least a little afraid of me. It'll keep things interesting."

Serenity shook her head still laughing and said, "No one who knows you would think you wouldn't be able to keep things interesting."

Jadeite got up, and everyone moved to ready their bedrolls. Nephrite was laughing at Jadeite for losing to a woman.

Lita smirked and said, "Why don't we fight and see if you will lose to a woman too."

All of the women moved to make room for the competition. Endymion looked at Serenity in shock and said, "This is okay with you?"

"I will allow it."

Lita ended the fight when she had Nephrite in her grasp with her sword across his throat. She hissed at him, "If you ever go easy on me because I am a woman again, I will gut you."

He gave a slight nod, and she released him.

That night, they took turns on watch. Serenity was easy to convince she shouldn't take a turn. She didn't want to sit in the dark, alone, and think about her mother's death. It was already taking everything in her to pretend to be okay.

The next day as they rode, Endymion watched Serenity. He was amazed how poised she was. Her back was straight and her expression intense.

He watched Mina shoot Lita a worried look and then glance at Serenity. He really looked at her again, and he could almost see the tension rolling off of her.

He encouraged his horse to go faster, and he rode beside her. He noticed her face looked etched in stone. He thought about how he would feel in her place. She must be suffering.

He tried empathizing with her, "I'm so sorry you lost your mother. It must have been so hard. I would be devastated to lose my father. It must have been such a shock."

She gave him a weak smile, "Thank you. I… I appreciate your coming to me about this. It's very kind. When I left my mother to come to your kingdom, I knew it would be very unlikely for me to ever see her alive again. It wasn't a shock. Your father is stronger than my mother was. She looked forward to death."

"You mentioned before that she wanted to join your father." He didn't know if he had gone too far with his comment.

She just nodded, "She is with him now. I was never enough to keep her here. Once I was old enough to be Queen, she had courted death. When my father went to the cavern of death, she never was the same. Your father really is an incredible man."

"That he is. He loves you too."

A tear leaked down her cheek, "You have no idea what it feels to have someone choose to look at you as their child. He has been so good to me. I feel it is probably an issue that I feel I owe something to a foreign royal. That said, he would never take advantage of my love of him. I haven't ever felt the love of a father. Mine was gone before I was born."

"I am glad to see his love is returned. He deserves it." He chuckled, "He would do anything for you. I'm here after all. Me and my men will fight in a foreign war, and I am the Crowned Prince."

"Yes, but he does have a spare." She looked at him and laughed. They both laughed at her joke. "I'm more impressed that he let a son go, one whom he loves deeply. That means more to him than your title."

Darien rode beside her in silence. He spent an hour trying to figure out how he went to comfort her and she ended up making him feel even more important to his father. He thought he had stopped being amazed by her kindness shortly after meeting her. He admitted Arcas needed to make another tally mark.

They spent the next two days riding hard. When they took breaks for the horses, Serenity noticed that their people started forming the same small groups each time. She liked that Jadeite seemed to like Raye's temper. She would need someone to find her temper sexy.


	5. Revealed

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

One week later, Lita finally agreed to spar with Nephrite again. She still managed to beat him by knocking the sword out of his hands this time. He looked absolutely stunned at his empty hand, "What the hell just happened? I wasn't holding back." He looked stricken.

"I'm just better than you. That's what happened." she announced.

Mina smirked and Kunzite gave her a gold piece.

"You're betting?!" Endymion asked in horror.

Serenity nodded and held out her hand. Kunzite flicked a coin at her that she caught. "We are. Are you upset that we didn't include you? I figured it would be embarrassing enough to have your general lose to Lita. Did you need to lose money too?"

Before Darien could answer her, Nephrite growled, wrapped his arm around Lita and kissed her. He pulled back quickly and braced for a slap. Lita leaned in and kissed him instead. When they parted he said, "You're an amazing woman."

She blushed and said, "And you aren't so bad yourself." She leaned in and kissed him again.

Raye punched Jadeite hard in the arm. He asked, "What was that for?!"

"You didn't kiss me like that!"

He swept her up in his arms and said, "I can do better than that." He bent her over and kissed her.

Endymion continued to ride next to Serenity. He tried to joke and laugh with her. He treasured the times that she looked completely relaxed. He knew she was very aware that they were going to war to take back her kingdom.

One night, he noticed her walk away from the campfire. Mina got ready to follow her, and he motioned for her to sit back down. He followed Serenity into the woods that surrounded them.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

He sighed. It was obvious she didn't want him there. "It isn't safe for us to wander off by ourselves. I can stay back and just keep an eye on you. Pretend like I'm not here."

"I'm sorry." she paused and looked at him. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness. I'm sure you had to keep Mina from following me." He nodded. "I'm just struggling with the fact that my mother left me."

"She must have loved your father very much. You aren't easy to let go."

"Really?"

"I followed you, didn't I?"

The next day, Mina reigned her horse to a stop and looked at Serenity. "We'll arrive tomorrow at the camp that was set up." She looked her Queen in the eye and said, "You must tell Endymion the truth of your background. He needs to know before we go into battle."

Everyone halted their horses in response.

Serenity shook her head, "You know the rules. There are very few exceptions to them. I can't tell."

Mina lowered her head, and looked pensive, "I tell you that you won't be breaking them."

"That means…" Serenity gasped and put her hand to her chest over her racing heart. "You can't be serious."

Mina nodded and replied, "It means his generals can know too. They are our equals in loyalty."

Serenity looked at the generals and Endymion. They all looked incredibly curious. She realized they weren't demanding an explanation, probably because it looked like Mina was winning the discussion.

Her immediate response to Mina was to tell everyone to dismount and tie up the horses. The cryptic explanation of, "Our horses are used to this, but yours will probably get spooked," only increased the guys' confusion.

They found a clearing in the woods off the path. Serenity took a questioning look at Mina and her response to her Queen was, "Yes, I'm sure."

Endymion felt compelled to speak up for himself and his men. He was absolutely clueless as to what she was about to say. What he did know is that she was having trouble trusting that she should tell her secret. He said, "Please. Believe that we are not the type of men who would betray you."

Serenity gave him a sweet smile and said, "It isn't you I don't trust. It is just a shock to me that I will be able to tell you about my background without breaking any rules."

"What are the rules?" Endymion asked, confused.

Mina chuckled and said, "That, I don't advise her to tell you. Be content with what you are finding out today. It requires a lot of trust. None of you may speak of what you are about to hear. If you do, I will kill you personally. I'm the one advising her to tell you after all. I will handle the consequences of betrayal."

Endymion insisted, "I will not betray her!"

"I know, or else I wouldn't advise her to tell you." was her reply to that statement.

Everyone's focus turned to Serenity and she said, "My mother was incredibly beautiful and kind. During the time she was the Crowned Princess, she met a man she believed to be a warrior. He was fierce, strong and handsome. He met my mother and fell deeply in love with her."

"They say that he had a quick temper and could deliver a killing blow without much effort at all. It was while he was falling in love with her that she tempered him. They say she could soothe his anger with just a smile. Don't get me wrong. He was fiercely protective of her. Over time, she fell in love with him too."

"They married and my mother became pregnant. My grandmother was thrilled that she had a son-in-law that would protect her and their child with all of his considerable power."

"What only my mother knew at the time was that her husband, and my father, was not a mere man, nor just a warrior. His true name is Heliollo." She paused, knowing there would be comments.

Kunzite asked, "For clarification, your father is named after the god Heliollo?"

"He is the god Heliollo."

Kunzite sat on the forest floor. "I feel I need to be sitting down for the rest of this. I also know it doesn't end well for your father." The other guys joined him on the ground.

Endymion then asked, "So, you are a demi-goddess?" He tried to work out in his brain what that would mean. It would mean he fell in love with the only child of one of the main gods.

She nodded and continued her story, "My grandfather, who has never met me, discovered that my father was married to the most beautiful woman ever seen. He grew incredibly jealous and planned to murder my mother while she was pregnant with me. My father discovered that and asked his sister to protect my mother from their father. She agreed to and was successful. My grandfather grew angry and tricked my father. In a false sign of peace, he invited him to Mount Talhourn and seized him. He locked him in bindings that can even hold a god and tossed him down into the cavern of death."

"There, he has waited for my mother all this time. And now, as sad and heartbroken as I am, they are together again."

She closed her eyes and began to glow with a silvery light. When it faded, she stood in front of everyone dressed for battle with a sword by her side and huge white wings.

"I was born in peace and a true daughter of my mother's. I was also born as the daughter of the god of fire and battle."

"But, your mother sent you away from the battle. Why?" Zoisite asked.

"Because she was afraid the truth would come out. She knew I would fight in my demi-goddess form if I needed to."

Raye spoke up, "Serenity, is it important that you stay hidden now? Your mother can no longer be discovered if you are the recognized daughter of Heliollo. She is safe in the cavern of death. Even your grandfather doesn't go there."

She scrunched her brow together in thought, "You're right. I can no longer give my mother away for who she is. It makes sense to keep the secret for now though. I don't want Diamond finding out."

Jadeite asked, "Wait, by 'grandfather' do you mean Zeubis? The king of the gods?"

Mina smirked, "Who else would she mean?"

"Oh. Yea…. okay." he paled. "I uh… I guess that most of us aren't that well connected."

Endymion's mind was racing. He was in love with this woman who was already Queen and was a demi-goddess. She was stunning.

Nephrite asked, "We established there is no longer the need for the rules in hiding her identity. The thing is, I'm really curious what the rules were. Endymion obviously met them before you realized they weren't needed. I know you said you wouldn't say, but what could be a bigger secret than that?" He pointed at Queen Serenity with her wings unfurled.

Mina raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Serenity released her transformation, and Endymion was stunned when he realized she didn't lose any of her ethereal beauty. He had to admit that he always found her stunning though.


	6. Military Camp

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

They all arrived at the massive military camp shortly before midnight. They rode directly up to two of the guards patrolling the edges of the camp. The guards bowed as soon as they recognized Serenity.

She rode up to them and said, "It's so good to see you both. I'm glad you made it out safely. Please tell me your wives both made it out too."

They beamed at her, and both nodded. Endymion watched as she visibly relaxed at their news.

She asked, "So, why are you both on guard duty?"

"We hoped to be the first to welcome you back, Your Highness."

She smiled and said, "It seems it worked. Thank you very much."

They bowed again, Serenity moved her horse forward and the rest of the group followed her. Very few people were still up in the military camp, but everyone who was bowed low to her as she went by. She smiled at every single one of them as they made their way to the center of the camp. When they reached where she was heading, they all dismounted and handed their horses off to the grooms.

Serenity instructed them all to follow her into the tent. When she strode in, she addressed one of the men in particular, "Sir Moore, I would like to make some introductions to you." She looked at Endymion first, "Endymion, this is Sir Moore, he is one of my generals. Sir Moore, this is Crowned Prince Endymion." There was murmuring from those that were already assembled in the tent. They had not been expecting her to show up with a Prince. She then continued to introduce his generals. She added, "They have come to help advise me and fight along with us."

Sir Moore stepped forward and said, "It's an honor to meet you all. Thank you for coming to our aid. It will be interesting to work with you five. I've heard many good things about your fighting abilities."

Endymion said, "And, I've heard of you too. I'm glad to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances."

Serenity then moved on to introduce everyone that was in the tent. He recognized many of the names.

Then there was a ruffle of the tent flaps and everyone's attention was drawn to the movement. Endymion noticed a woman step into the command tent and everyone made way for her. She was nicely dressed, but didn't look like one of Serenity's female warriors. The moment Serenity saw her, she smiled and ran to her yelling, "Molly! I am so glad you both made it out safely!" Both girls hugged tightly.

The next moment, Endymion saw King Diamond's brother, Sapphire, step into the tent. He hastily drew his sword and pushed himself in between Serenity and Sapphire. He yelled out in anger, "Who the hell let him in here?!" He held his sword at Sapphire's throat.

He saw Serenity dart out from behind him yelling, "He's a friend. Don't kill him." She grabbed at his sword.

Endymion looked at her in utter confusion. "He's Diamond's brother. I don't know what lies he fed you."

Serenity got him to lower his sword and said, "Yes, I know. He hates his brother. He's helping me. Not only that, but he is married to Molly. I told you about them when we talked in the Royal Gardens at your castle."

"That was him?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you for trying to protect me, but I assure you that I'm safe from him."

Sapphire was entertained by the whole scene. Or, at least he was once he knew his throat wouldn't be cut. He had heard of Prince Endymion. He knew of his reputation for being cold and distant around women. It seems Serenity had chipped away at his armor. He walked forward and held out his hand, "I would like to shake your hand. I heard you have come to help Serenity take back her kingdom. We have the same goal. I'm glad to meet you."

Endymion shook Sapphire's hand. He didn't know what to make of it all, but he seemed to be trusted by everyone there. "I didn't know that you and your brother don't get along."

"I pretended to get along with him until he tried to have me killed. That definitely destroyed any chance that we would ever reconcile. Well, that and the fact that he's a monster."

Serenity smiled, "We were in peace negotiations with Diamond, at his castle, when he tried to lock me up and force me to marry him. Sapphire, knowing the secret passages, got in and snuck me out. If it wasn't for him, I would still be at Diamond's mercy."

Endymion reached out and shook Sapphire's hand with more warmth. "I'm sorry I pulled a sword on you. Please, forgive me."

Sapphire shrugged, "Actually, it makes me like you better. You thought I was a threat, and you moved to protect her. I think we all appreciate that."

There were muttered assent from all around him.

Mina strode to the map that was laid out, and she looked at their troop reports. She asked, "Tell me she has been buried?"

"Yes, Lady Mina, the former Queen has been buried where Diamond won't think to look for her." one of the men said.

Serenity gave a weak smile, "Thank you. I appreciate you looking after her. I know that couldn't have been easy."

"Don't worry about that, Queen Serenity. I was honored to make sure it was done properly. I even planted her favorite flower over her grave."

She walked to him, set her hand on his arm and looked him in the eyes, "Sir Herriot, you have done well. I'm grateful to you, and honored that you would do that for her. It brings me joy. That is very precious to me at a time like this."

He bowed low and said, "I would do anything for you."

Again, there was a mumble of assent from the group around them.

Mina looked at Serenity and said, "I think you should let them show you to your tent. I know you'll want to be rested so that you can go through the camp tomorrow and greet your people."

Serenity nodded and headed out to go to her tent to sleep.

Next, Endymion and his men were shown to a tent that they could use until better accommodations could be set up for them.

Once they left, Mina drew the attention of the gathered generals and advisors. "They know the secret about Serenity. You need to know that now."

"She told them!" Sir Sayers was shocked. As were the rest of them.

"I advised her to tell Endymion, and his men are loyal to him. It didn't break her rules." They all quieted down at that and grew serious. She added, "Endymion is her soulmate. I have seen it."

"Wow," Lord Roth said, "Well, I guess it's a good thing we all already like him. Sorry Sapphire, but when he pulled that sword on you, I wanted to cheer."

Sapphire smiled, "So did I. I was glad to see he would leap in to defend her when he perceived me as a threat. Hey, and I won't have to shave my neck tomorrow. He's already done that for me."

Molly rolled her eyes, "Well, it worried me. But, I guess I agree. It did show how much he wanted to protect her."

Mina added, "Serenity has spoken to me about his father. He treats her as a daughter. I suspect he let his son, the Crowned Prince of his kingdom, come because he wants her as a true daughter."

"Does Endymion know?" Sir Moore asked.

Mina said, "He knows that he loves her. He has admitted as much to me the first day I met him. However, he doesn't know that he is her soulmate."

Molly laughed, "So he knows he is in love with a demi-goddess. One that is the only child of Heliollo. He might need some encouragement. I would think that even he would be intimidated by her."

Raye laughed, "You should have seen him when she took her demi-goddess form. His jaw went slack, and he got a sappy look on his face. It was hilarious!"

Lita smirked, "They were all stunned by her. You should have heard Kunzite ask if her father was named after the god Heliollo when she told them her father's name. That, and he got so pale when he realized that meant that Zeubis was her grandfather." she started chuckling.

Lord Elwes raised an arthritic hand and held it up. Everyone grew silent. He said, "It's my opinion that we should tell him that he is her soulmate. She is intimidating, and he will need to know what he is fighting for when he goes into battle. Any hesitation on his part over his rights to protect her could prove disastrous for both of them."

Mina smiled at him, "That's what I wanted to talk about next. We kept it from him for now so that we could discuss it with you all first."

By the time they all made it back to their tents, Mina knew the next morning she would advise Serenity to tell Endymion that he was her soulmate. She suspected he would be incredibly relieved to find that out.


	7. Soulmates

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

The next morning, Mina was waiting for Serenity when she stepped into the sitting area of the tent. She bowed low as soon as she saw her. It was lavishly appointed, and Serenity had appreciated all of the work that was done to prepare for her, their Queen. Serenity said, "What is it that you have to tell me that you are afraid I won't like?"

Mina smiled at how perceptive Serenity was. "I spoke with the council last night, and we are all in agreement. We are recommending that you tell Endymion that he is your soulmate. He is liked by every single one of them."

"What if he doesn't-"

Mina interrupted her. "He told me the first day I met him that he's in love with you."

Serenity looked startled. There was a sound at the entryway to the tent, and Serenity beckoned whoever it was in. A servant brought breakfast for both of them. Once it was placed out, she left. They went back to discussing Endymion.

"He's in love with me?"

Mina nodded, "He followed you to war without a second thought."

Serenity blushed, "I will tell him. I have a deep respect for your ability to discern things when it comes to love."

"Actually, Lord Elwes was the one to suggest it first. I did completely agree with him though."

Serenity sat back in her chair. "Wow, he likes him that much. I didn't believe he would ever approve of any husband I chose."

Mina laughed, "He is rather protective of you. He held you the day you were born."

"Please, have someone bring Endymion here. I wish to talk to him in private. Also, please have a horse saddled for him. One of our Royal Horses. It will get the point across to my people. I will ask him to ride with me through camp this morning. It's time to show them what they are fighting for, not just against."

Mina looked startled, "You are in love with him? I know he's your soulmate, but I didn't realize that you had fallen for him yet."

"I have fallen for him."

Mina smiled at her and stood to go have a servant bring Endymion to Serenity. They both then quickly finished their breakfast and had it taken away.

Endymion arrived and Serenity asked if he had eaten yet. He let her know that he had. She then asked him to sit. Once they were seated, she said, "It's time to tell you the rule that allowed me to tell you that I am a demi-goddess."

He looked startled, "I have to admit I've been very curious about that." He tried not to fidget when he sat there. It was difficult to be reminded that she was so different from him. He loved her and he wondered if he could ever be enough for her. Especially after how rude he was the day he met her.

She blushed, and said, "My Aunt, Hathus-"

"Hathus, the goddess of love?" It was yet another stark reminder for him that they were very different.

"Yes, Hathus was the one who hid my mother from Zeubis. She also gave my guardians powers. They are all stronger than mortals, although they all maintain their mortality. One of the powers she gave Mina was the ability to identify soulmates."She paused and tried not to fidget. She whispered, "You are mine."

He looked completely startled. Then, his face slowly morphed into a look of pure joy. "We're soulmates?"

She smiled beautifully at him and nodded. "Yes, we are. They are incredibly rare. I was shocked when Mina told me I had one."

He breathed out, "I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled at him.

He quickly stood, pulled her up out of her seat and pressed her to himself, kissing her. He claimed her mouth and kissed her with all of his pent up desire for her. When he pulled back, he smiled down at her. He said, "I think you need to agree to marry me."

She wrinkled an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't that be formed as a question?"

He cheekily said, "You're the one who said we're soulmates…." He kissed her nose and then asked, "Will you marry me?"

She laughed and said, "Yes, I will marry you."

He kissed her again.

Serenity asked, "Would you ride with me through camp today on one of the Royal Horses? It'll let everyone know that we're together."

"And, it would give them something new to fight for. Love."

She nodded. "Exactly."

"I'd love to ride with you. Can I sneak kisses from time to time?" He looked at her with desire burning in his eyes.

"Only, if you behave." she said, huskily.

"Now, what's the fun in that?" He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

She pressed her body into his and moaned when he began nipping at her neck. She changed her mind, "I take it back. You don't have to behave at all."

He whispered into her ear, "I'm thrilled to hear that." He then peppered kisses along her jawline. He stepped back, "I better stop before someone comes in and finds me like this."

She smirked, "They all know better than to come in uninvited. I'm the Queen after all."

"Oh, you shouldn't say that to me. It gives me naughty ideas." He ran his fingers along her spine.

"How naughty?" she then winked at him.

He stepped back from her. "I'm not going to be able to control myself if we keep going on like this."

Serenity smirked at him, "Some other time then. I guess we better go and ride out to greet my people. Well, eventually our people."

He offered her his arm, and he escorted her out of her tent.

Meanwhile, Mina had been busy arranging everything. The horses were being saddled, the advisors were gathering, and a more appropriate tent was being set up for Endymion, their future King."

Once Endymion stepped out of the tent with Serenity, he paused and looked at her. "I was going to escort you, but I realized I don't know which way to go."

She smirked at him and indicated the direction, "You will learn your way around quickly. Also, everyone will be happy to point you in the right direction. It's only fair. Your people were incredibly kind to me."

Endymion laughed loudly, "You say that as if you weren't the sole cause of that. You were amazing with each and every person in the castle. You saved a child from bleeding to death and you delivered a baby. They adore you."

She blushed and said, "The maid assigned to clean my room did mention that there were servants that hoped we would marry."

"Like I said, they adore you." He paused and pulled her to a stop. "I adore you too. I don't know what I did to even catch your attention after I was a jerk to you."

"You had a definite opinion about women, but you never treated me badly. I was upset with you at first because of what you said, but I quickly began getting over it. It helps that you are so handsome. It made it easy to like you back then when you weren't talking."

"Well, I haven't ever met a woman before that was stunning on the inside as well as the outside."

They began to approach many of Serenity's advisors. She walked up to them and said, "We are to marry."

Endymion was surprised how abruptly that she announced their engagement and how easily everyone seemed to take it.

Lita laughed at him and explained, "After you left last night, we came to the unanimous decision to advise Serenity to marry you. They are all aware you are soulmates."

"You're all in complete agreement about that?" Endymion asked. He didn't want to be fighting an actual war against Diamond and a metaphorical one with an angry advisor. He looked them all in the eye.

Sir Elwes spoke up, "I would be the hardest to please, and I was the one who spoke first in favor of Serenity telling you that you're her soulmate. You aren't unknown to us. We've all heard much about you as the Crowned Prince. You don't dally with maids or farmers' daughters. Although that last one is an analogy. Your mother was a farmer's daughter and your father treated her very well. I should point out that we've watched your father through the decades too. He's an honorable man and has a reputation of having raised two honorable sons."

Endymion was speechless. He was overwhelmed with the reputation he had. He realized he acted without thought as to how it would make other nations view him. He had just acted in accordance with what kind of man his father raised him to be.

Serenity beamed and said, "Yes, well, Arcas did ask me to marry him, but I declined him."

Raye exclaimed, "What?! You have both brothers in love with you?! That will be awkward."

"No, he isn't in love with me. He proposed after Mina arrived. He thought that if we were engaged, that they could lend me their army."

Sir Harriot smiled, "He sees you as his mother, doesn't he?"

Endymion burst out laughing. "How did you know?"

"Men tend to see her as a sister, a mother, or a wife. Your mother died when he was young, he would be looking for a mother's love." Sir Harriot replied.

Endymion looked at Serenity. He was right, Diamond wasn't the only other man who was going to want her as his wife. He tried to stamp down his jealousy. After all, there wasn't anyone to direct it at. He tried to remember what moment it was that he started to fall in love with her. It was so early on that he was fully in love before he even admitted it to himself.

Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite all walked up and joined the group that had formed. Kunzite looked at Endymion and asked, "Sorry we took so long. Jadeite was taking forever to get ready. What did we miss?"


	8. Meetings

Blueeyeddevil06, as always, thank you for being my beta!

"I'm marrying Serenity." Endymion announced. He laughed that their announcements were similar, but would be received differently.

Jadeite scowled, "Dang it!" Serenity looked stricken, but he didn't notice. He continued on. "The King asked Kunzite to ensure you come back engaged to her. You made his job way too easy on him! I was looking forward to watching him try to get her to fall in love with you. It would have been hilarious!" He scowled.

Zoisite rolled his eyes, "Jadeite, you're an idiot. Way to make it sound like you disapprove of their marriage at first."

Raye marched over and punched him in the arm. Jadeite yelled, "Ouch! That is where you hit me last time. I already have a bruise there!"

Raye glared at him, "I know that, stupid."

Jadeite said, "I can't believe you got her to marry you. She's too good for you."

Kunzite smiled and said, "She sure is. I was already making pleas to Hathus to bring you together."

Mina chucked, "You mean to her Aunt?"

Kunzite sobered, "It will take time getting used to that. I guess she wouldn't help me out if it wasn't in Serenity's favor then."

Endymion said, "You're right. Luckily for me, she's my soulmate."

Zoisite paled. "Huh..? She's what?"

"My soulmate."

"Do you even understand what that means? Do you get how rare that is?" Zoisite asked. "I know the math on the odds for that. They are incredibly rare." He knew not to use the actual numbers around the guys. They didn't tolerate being "talked down to" as they put it.

"But, my parents and Serenity's parents must have been soulmates." Endymion said.

Mina shook her head. "Serenity's parents weren't. Their deep bond was forged through love and respect. It was just as strong as soulmates, but they created it. Your parents weren't soulmates either. I saw your father. He doesn't have one. Again, that doesn't diminish their love. Zoisite is right. They are extremely rare."

Amy smiled at Zoisite in approval. She said, "That is true." She looked around and lowered her voice, "It also means that you will be visited by Hathus. I suspect she made sure her niece had a soulmate so she could do just that."

Mina smiled, "It would give her the excuse to meet her without alerting her father to the family connection."

Lita sighed, "Not that it matters now. He never cared about the demi-gods." She looked at Serenity and smiled though. She said, "I am glad your mother is safe." What she wouldn't say was that she believed Serenity would be a much better ruler than her mother.

Serenity took Lita's hand and said. "I know. I love how faithful you are to me. I only hope I repay you enough for your love and devotion."

Endymion chuckled, and Serenity looked startled at him. He said, "It's not possible for you to fail. You are amazing."

She blushed and smiled at him. "Can I ask if your generals can join us on our ride though the camp? It would show your support for me."

Endymion nodded and said, "Yes, we'll need to get horses saddled for them."

Serenity shook her head, "I'm sure Mina already took care of that."

"Of course, Your Highness." Mina answered.

"Your Highness. Since when do you call me that in private?"

Mina looked over Serenity's shoulder and said, "Your horses are arriving and we aren't in private anymore."

Endymion watched Serenity straighten her back and affix a smile on her face. She was obviously readying her public persona. After all, she had to face her people as their Queen for the first time, and she had just lost her mother.

They all mounted their horses and Endymion was impressed with the Royal Horse he was given. He watched Serenity atop of hers and marveled at her ability to ride such a spirited horse.

He realized his expression must have made that obvious when she said, "I have a way with horses. Or did you not notice that after I caught your Stallion?"

"Honestly, I was too distracted by fear for your safety, and then I was taken by your beauty."

"Charmer."

Endymion chuckled, "I never thought you would ever call me that. Especially after our first meeting."

She reached down and patted her horse's neck and said to him, "Make sure you ride beside me, Charmer. I want it clear that we're to marry. It will keep any women in the camp from daring to flirt with you." She lowered her voice so only he could hear. "I would hate to need to execute anyone."

He chucked and then sobered when he read her expression. "You aren't kidding."

"Don't forget I'm my father's daughter too." He saw fire burning in her eyes.

He lowered his voice, "Damn, that's sexy."

She smirked at him and then nudged her horse forward. He kept his horse in pace with hers as they set out to greet her people. His eyes darted to the hills off in the distance. Some were close enough for someone to strike with a longbow. He was about to comment about that to her when he looked at the guard that had formed around her. No matter where she was there was never a clean shot to her. She was perfectly guarded the whole time. He looked at Kunzite who nodded back to him. He had noticed too.

They began greeting her people and he was in awe of how much they loved her. People bowed to her and smiled. Some even teared up. And with every group she encountered, she dismounted and spoke to dismounted and spoke to them. Endymion naturally followed suit.

The first time it happened he was nervous. He didn't know how he would be received. He figured he wouldn't be recognized as a foreign prince.

Serenity stood and addressed the people that she was greeting. "Thank you for coming to my aid. You have blessed me by your loyalty." She then smiled at them. "Meet Crowned Prince Endymion, my betrothed. He and his top men came to my aid also." She reached out and took his hand. "We fell in love while I was under his father's protection."

He watched her people stare at him and one spoke up, "Many have tried to gain her hand."

"I am aware of that. It's the reason for this war and the tragic death of her mother." Endymion replied.

The man asked, "They believe their title makes them worthy."

Endymion just laughed, "As if anyone could be worthy of her. She fell in love with me. That is the only reason I'm any different than any other man. I hardly think my falling in love with her is that unique. In fact, I left a whole castle of people who love her."

The man joined the others with their smiles. "Well said."

Very quickly after that, Endymion's words made the rounds around the camp. He was greeted with smiles after that.

The whole way through camp he noticed she was guarded, and there was never an opportunity for harm to come to her. Even if the camp had been discovered.

Part way through, Kunzite sidled up to him, "I am taking notes on her guard. I plan to add it to the training for your father's guard."

Endymion nodded, "Wise move." He then whispered, "Do you get the impression that, although they are sad about her mother's death, they prefer Serenity to be Queen?"

Kunzite nodded and whispered back, "I got that feeling too."

Zoisite walked over and bowed to Endymion.

Endymion quirked a brow, "Why so formal?"

Zoisite replied quietly, "I am about to advise something big. She should tell them now about her father."

Endymion looked startled, "What makes you say that?"

"She shouldn't start out her reign lying to these people. They would sacrifice everything for her. Do you see how they respond to her?"

Endymion nodded. "I'll speak to her about it tonight."

They spent the rest of the day greeting her people. The schedule was passed through the camp too. They would set off to war in two days time.

That night, Queen Serenity caved to convention. She wanted a private dinner with Endymion. Instead, she had dinner set up in her tent for four. Mina and Kunzite would join them as their head guards.

She and Mina walked into the tent and Endymion and Kunzite were already there. They all sat and dinner was served. Serenity dismissed the servants.

She let out a sigh and slouched as she took her first bite. "I am exhausted!"

Mina giggles and Kunzite said, "No one would have known watching you."

Mina laughed. "Well, I did, but I've known her longer. And her tricks."

Serenity smiled at her, "You did teach them to me after all. Plus, it wasn't like one in particular was a hardship."

"I bet it wasn't!"

Endymion looked puzzled. "What'er you two talking about?"

"I leaned on you more and more throughout the day. The trick is to find something pleasurable to think about when you are getting tired. It makes it easier to have a genuine smile."

Mina said, "And what exactly were you thinking about?"

Serenity raised an eyebrow at her, "Endymion kissing me, of course."

He choked on his food. He couldn't believe she had been that blunt. He also grew warm. He began thinking about kissing her too.

Kunzite sighed, "Endymion, don't get any ideas. She's a Queen."

Mina rolled her eyes and glared at him, "That ship has sailed. So men can kiss whoever they want, but women can't?"

His eyes grew large, and he was about to respond, but Endymion cut him off. He said, "Think very carefully about what you say next. You actually want to be kissing Mina after all. Do you really want to discourage that?"

Kunzite shook his head, "No. Kissing is good." He looked at Endymion and said, "Go for it."

Endymion smirked, leaned over and kissed Serenity, deepening the kiss quickly. When he pulled back, he said, "There's a reason that you are my top advisor."


	9. Good Advice

Blueeyeddevil06, as always, thank you for being my beta!

Now that dinner was over, Endymion decided it was time to address Zoisite's advice.

Serenity smirked at him, "Okay, so I assume now you are ready to tell me what's on your mind?"

He nodded, and he heard Kunzite chuckle. He wasn't used to being read so easily. "Your people adore you and would follow you anywhere. What prevents you from telling them the truth about your father?"

"Habit." she replied. "It was impressed into me from childhood that I couldn't tell anyone. You're right. That's not a good enough reason." She looked at Mina. "What do you think about that?"

"Honestly? They deserve to know the truth. They're risking everything for you. Diamond is technically their king. He has the throne. He will go after all of them if we lose."

Endymion was about to object. Serenity cut him off, "She's right, of course. Tell my council it isn't up for debate. Gather everyone tomorrow morning. I will tell them." She looked at Endymion. "Thank you."

He shook his head. "Zoisite advised me to talk to you about it."

Serenity smiled. "I'm so grateful you and your men came."

Endymion tried not to act too shocked when he felt her leg press against his under the table. He quickly began to enjoy it.

Soon after that, they all retired for the night. Mina went to fill in Serenity's council first.

Endymion walked into his tent they had set up for him and froze. A woman sat in one of the chairs. She was dressed in a revealing dress and staring at him.

He huffed and said, "Get out. Try that again, and I will let Serenity have you killed."

She smirked and shimmered. All of a sudden, she was dressed more modestly. He blinked in surprise.

She said, "I've picked well for my niece. Good."

"Hathus?"

She nodded. "Time for a family reunion."

She stood, and all of a sudden, they were both standing in Serenity's tent. He quickly sat down. It was all a little jarring.

He then noticed that Serenity stood to the side in her nightgown. He quickly shifted to hide his body's reaction to her. Hathus smirked at him.

Serenity took the scene in and went to sit next to Endymion. "And, how are you Aunt?"

Hathus sat in an armchair. "That was disappointing. You didn't even yelp in surprise. Endymion's reaction was much funnier. He threatened to have you kill me."

He shifted nervously, "I walked in and found a woman in my tent. What did you expect?"

"I'm the goddess of love. I haven't ever received that welcome."

"We're soulmates."

Hathus looked at him like he was stupid. "That hasn't ever mattered before." She motioned to herself and taked slowly like he was a small child. "I am the goddess of love."

Endymion smirked, "That hardly matters. All that mattered to me was that you weren't Serenity."

Hathus replied, "I have killed men for implying someone else was prettier than me."

"You can stop trying to intimidate me. You approve of me. You have a soft spot for Serenity."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Everyone does."

Hathus burst out laughing. "I really do like you." She handed him a flat, smooth, black stone. "You're welcome." She winked at him. "You can transport with that. It will let you get to her quickly to protect her. Or, if you just want to be with her."

He looked startled. "Should you be encouraging that?"

She rolled her eyes, "You forget who I am. All you have to do is hold it and concentrate on Serenity. To transport away, just think about where you want to be. It's easy to use."

He put it in his pocket. He tried not to think about the freedom that gave him. The thought of showing up unexpectedly while she was changing made him feel a bit like a pervert. Not that it didn't tempt him.

Serenity spoke, "How's my mother?"

Hathus rolled her eyes, "She says hi and that she's incredibly happy. It's disgusting, really. She had everything. He wasn't going anywhere, either. She could have ruled, had you as her daughter, had grandchildren and one day joined him in old age." She huffed and looked at Endymion. "You should know I will ensure that your father and mother are reunited when he passes. His love is the kind I appreciate. When I met with my sister-in-law, I also met with your mother. She is very proud of all of her men. She was overwhelmed when I told her about your father's continuing love for her."

Endymion nodded at her and hoped that was enough. He was barely holding back tears as it was. He didn't think he could speak.

Serenity squeezed his arm and said, "That will bring them all joy. Thank you for taking care of her. I assume she is under your protection there." Hathus nodded. "Thank you. I look forward to meeting her one day. Far in the future."

Endymion rubbed the stone in his pocket and couldn't believe this was his life.

Hathus stood and said, "I will visit you again soon." She then disappeared.

Serenity giggled, "She left you here with me and a foolproof way to sneak back into your tent. She isn't subtle, is she?"

Darien shook his head. All of a sudden, he noticed that her nightgown was a little see through close up. He swallowed hard.

His hand seemed to have moved without conscious thought. Suddenly, it was hovering over her breast. He froze where he was and looked at her reaction with his nerves zinging.

She leaned forward and pressed her breast into his hand. Instantly, his lips were on hers and he was playing with her nipple through her gown. He heard all of her moans and his ears started ringing.

They parted, and her eyes were full of desire. She asked, "You threatened to have Hathus killed?"

"She wasn't you."

Serenity climbed onto his lap and straddled him. She ground herself into him, and she nipped his neck. She kept up a steady rhythm rubbing up against him. He loved the friction against his cock. He gently pulled her hair and brought her head back. He nipped her neck and her breasts. She started to pick up the pace, grinding down onto him. He kissed her when her moans got louder to help keep this between them. She gave a little shout of orgasm and kept grinding until he came in his pants rutting up against her. She collapsed boneless in his arms.

He breathed out, "Wow." He ran his hands along her back. "I don't want to leave your side."

She gave him a smug look and said, "My Aunt made sure you didn't have to." She got up and took his hand. She led him over to the wash basin and removed his pants. He then cleaned himself up.

He pulled her to him and said. "They will notice if my bed is empty in the morning."

She rolled her eyes. "Mina is the only one alowed to wake me tomorrow. She won't say anything. You can go back to your tent then."

He looked her in the eyes and said, "What are you asking for right now?"

"Well, since you are a man, and you can't have another orgasm for a while, I'm asking you to hold me while we sleep."

"I would love that."

She smiled at him and untied her nightgown, letting it fall to the floor.

"What are you doing?" His eyes were blown wide.

She climbed in bed, and said, "When it's warm, I sleep naked. You should try it."

He had his clothes off and was in bed with her as quickly as he could get there. He spooned her and placed his hands on her flat stomach.

She shifted and lifted them to her breasts. "That's better."

He pinched them and she moaned. She rubbed her legs together. He slid one hand down to her pussy. "You are so wet." He kissed her neck. "I liked watching you orgasm. It was so sexy." He flicked her clit. "Like that?" She moaned. "Do you want me to play with your pussy and bring you to orgasm?"

She knew what he was doing. He realized his words were getting her even more turned on. He also wanted to hear her tell him what she wanted. She knew what to say to keep him off balanced. She liked surprising him.

She said, "What I want, is you to fuck me with your fingers until I orgasm, hard. I want you to play with my clit and leave me satisfied. You get me so turned on when you talk dirty."

He couldn't even reply. He fucked her cunt with his fingers, and she orgasmed hard. He then licked his finger. "You taste delicious."

She actually whimpered. They fell asleep quickly that night, clinging to each other.

In the morning, they woke to Mina laughing. "Go Serenity! Need me to run interference?"

Darien paled, but Serenity just shook her head. "My Aunt gave him a way out. Just head out and he will be ready to be woken up too, in ten minutes."

Endymion pulled her close. "Why ten minutes?"

Serenity kissed him, and they got lost in it for a while. She eventually pulled back. "That's why."

He smiled, got out of bed, and pulled out the stone. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He disappeared.


	10. The Secret

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Serenity stood up on a raised platform in front of her people. She was incredibly nervous. She had spent her whole life keeping this secret. She looked to Endymion for comfort. He mouthed the words "Trust your people." to her, and she instantly calmed. She looked over those gathered and reminded herself that they all chose to be there, risking their lives to put her back on the throne.

She spoke loudly, and a hush fell over the crowd. "People of Luna, before I lead you in battle, I have to tell you our kingdom's biggest secret." She paused and made eye contact with people. "My mother was correct. My father left on his journey and intended to return. He never abandoned her. My father's true name was Heliollo, god of fire and battle. My identity was hidden to protect my mother. Zeubis planned to kill her. Hathus, my Aunt, hid her from his sight. The journey my father left on was to try to protect my mother from his father, Zeubis. Heliollo was captured, and locked away in the cavern of death. My mother has now joined him. Hathus just visited her and told me they are together now." She paused again and let her transformation take hold. "I am a demi-goddess and swear to use my powers to help defeat Diamond and all who threaten our way of life."

Endymion tried to focus on the crowd. She was stunning, and he had trouble taking his eyes away from her. Her wings were spread wide, and they almost glistened in the sun.

All of a sudden, the sound of cheering went up. They were shouting her name and smiling.

Mina smiled up at Serenity and nodded. Serenity flapped her enormous wings and rose up in the sky. She then drew her sword, and it seemed to be made of flames. She then stepped back down on the platform and dropped her transformation.

Endymion watched as the whole camp dropped to one knee. They yelled, "Long live the Queen!" in a chant over and over. Serenity's eyes misted up, and she smiled at them all.

She stepped down from the platform, and Endymion escorted her to the tent where they were preparing battle strategies. Inside were beaming members of her council. "Well, that went incredibly well." Sir Moore declared. "Not that I expected any problems." Everyone agreed.

They spent the next two hours finalizing their departure and route for the next day. After that, it was a full day of Serenity speaking with her people and making sure they were comfortable with her.

Serenity was lounging on her couch that evening when Endymion appeared. She smiled at him, "Hello, darling."

He walked over and said, "I was thinking about something Hathus said. When I leave you, I have to think of where I want to be. What if I was able to transport all of the way to my father? I would be able to tell him about mom, our engagement, and about you being a demi-goddess. If you'll permit me."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Go. Tell them I love them. I'm relieved they'll know about your mother. You may also tell them about me. It's too bad that I can't go too."

"May I… may I come back and sleep in your bed with you tonight?"

"You have to come back to me anyway. It would be a shame for me to not be able to enjoy it." She caressed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He closed his eyes. "I have to go, or I will never want to leave."

He stood, and pictured himself in his father's study back in the castle.

"Shit!" The King jumped and placed his hand over his heart. "How are you here, Endymion?"

"That's a long story." He walked over and sat down in a chair that faced his father. "One I am going to tell you right now. Can we call for Arcas first?"

Arcas sat by Endymion. His arms were crossed, and he was irritated. He was angry when he discovered that his brother was in the castle. He was supposed to be protecting Serenity.

They both looked at Endymion, and he realized that he didn't really know how to start. He figured he should just tell them the easiest part to explain first. "I'm engaged to be married to Serenity. Her people all accept me, and her council approves."

Arcas whooped, "Thank goodness! I thought I would force you into proposing when she was still in the castle, and it didn't work! I'm glad you have now."

Endymion was confused, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"I asked her to marry me. My intent was for you to step up and demand she marry you instead. You were supposed to make a romantic plea for her to choose you." Arcas pouted. "I had it all written in my head too. It would've been awesome!"

The King laughed. "I thought you had him when you did that too. I was just relieved when he went running after her."

Endymion looked at his father and his brother in shock. "It was a ploy? I almost had a heart attack! I didn't know she liked me then."

Arcas rolled his eyes, "Of course she was already in love with you. It was obvious."

"Well, yea. But I didn't know that!"

The King was beaming. "The important part is that you're marrying her. She is a special woman." He smiled and tapped on his desk. He had gotten the daughter he wanted and would get to see his oldest son marry the woman that was perfect for him. He was elated.

"You have no idea how true that is. Also, I have a message from her. She loves you both."

The King said, "We love her too. And, she will be my daughter. I'm thrilled!"

Arcas nodded. "I was hoping you would one day marry her before you even got back and met her. I'm excited to have her as a sister."

Endymion smiled at them and then said. "There's something you both need to know about her. It was kept from people to protect her mother's identity. She just told her whole army this morning. Her father is Heliollo."

"Her father is named after the god Heliollo?" Arcas asked, confused.

Endymion laughed, "That was what Kunzite asked! No, her father is the god Heliollo. She is a demi-goddess." He went on to tell them how her parents met and why the secrecy was needed.

His father was stunned, "You're marrying a demi-goddess, the only daughter of Heliollo. She's even more amazing than I thought." His eyes were wide with the implications.

"She's also my soulmate." He saw by the look in his father's eyes that he knew how rare that was. "There's more. Her Aunt is Hathus. I've met her."

Arcas paled, "That's really not good."

"Why? What's wrong?" Endymion asked.

"I've heard the stories. She's beautiful, and they say no man has ever resisted her. Serenity doesn't deserve that." It was obvious that he was upset.

Endymion smiled at Arcas, "I did. I resisted her. She showed up in my tent, and I told her to leave immediately, threatening to tell Serenity about her. I didn't know who she was at the time."

Arcas looked stunned, "You resisted Hathus? That's even possible?! Wow."

"And, she didn't punish you?" the King asked.

"She was pleased that I was faithful to her niece. She gave me this." He held up the black stone. "It was how I got here. I can teleport to Serenity to protect her at any time. I can also teleport away from her. That got me here."

The King gave him a rather unimpressed look. "You better be treating her respectfully. I don't like the idea that you could teleport to her at any time."

Endymion decided he should have left that last part out. He tried to change the topic quickly. "There's more."

The King just said, "That has all been a lot to take in. How can there be more?"

"Hathus visited Serenity's parents and brought her a short message. She also spoke to mom."

The King's eyes immediately misted up. "And?" His hands trembled.

"She's proud of all three of us." Endymion had to clear his throat. "Dad, Hathus told her about your continued love for her. Mom was overwhelmed by that. Hathus promises that you will be reunited, and mom is under her protection now."

Arcas sniffed, "Mom's proud of me?" Endymion nodded. "I never thought I would get to hear that in my lifetime. I…" he wasn't able to go on. Tears were sliding down his face.

His father placed both palms flat on his desk. "I… I'm so pleased she knows that I still love her. You have no idea what this means to me. She's being protected when I can't protect her myself. Thank you, son. This is a very, very good day."

Before Endymion left, they both sent their love to Serenity. The King also told him to let Serenity know he was still taking his medicine every day.

Serenity laid in Endymion's arms that night while he told her how his meeting with his father and brother went. She was smiling through the whole story. Well, except for the times she choked up over their joyous tears.


	11. Forever Love

Blueeyeddevil06, as always, thank you for being my beta!

Endymion woke up extra early that next morning and smiled. He tightened his hold around Serenity and breathed her in. He loved everything about her. He still couldn't believe that she was his. He lightly chuckled over the fact that he was initially annoyed to hear she came visit. He was incredibly glad now.

She stirred, opened her beautiful eyes and looked directly into his, smiling. "Good morning, darling Endymion." She stretched and then cuddled with him. "How are you today?"

"Happy to have you in my arms." He kissed her nose.

She smiled at him and said, "And, I'm happy to be in your arms. They are very strong and sexy." She gave him a sultry look.

He pressed a kiss to her lips. "You are more tempting than a goddess."

She blushed and said, "That's not true."

"Did you forget that I had no trouble resisting Hathus? You, on the other hand," he laid her on her back and hovered over her. "You're irresistible." He leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss. He quickly deepened it and explored her mouth. He pulled back and laid back down next to her. "I adore you."

"I adore you too." She kissed his cheek.

"Well, this is just too cute!" Mina stated.

Serenity threw her pillow at her. "You should announce yourself!"

"Hey, I'm here to make sure Endymion doesn't get caught in your bed. I have to have a little fun."

Endymion chucked and gave Serenity a peck on the lips. "I have to go, Darling."

"Fine. But, I'll miss you." She then looked over at Mina. "Time to go, Mina."

Mina rolled her eyes and left.

Endymion climbed out of bed and said, "I will see you soon." He then disappeared.

A very short time later, Endymion walked out of his tent. He immediately came face to face with Lord Elwes, who had a serious look on his face. Endymion grew nervous that he knew that just ten minutes ago he had Serenity wrapped up in his arms in bed.

Lord Elwes said, "May I request permission to speak with you in your tent? There is a matter I wanted to address with you directly. Serenity should, I believe, be left out of this."

Endymion's palms grew sweaty. He nodded and said, "Yes, please come in." They both entered his tent and sat down to talk.

"There's no easy way to approach this, but have you decided what to do about your title?"

That was not what Endymion was expecting at all. "What?"

"You and Serenity will not be able to rule two Kingdoms. If you try to, the surrounding Kingdoms will grow nervous that your country doubles overnight, and they will brace for war. They may even try to attack first." He sighed. "I hope she can forgive me for coming to you about this, but I know she would never ask you to give up your claim to your father's throne. One possibility is to name your first child as your heir, and to abdicate your position then. Your father is quite healthy, but should he not live long, a Regent could be set up for that child. Don't get me wrong. I hope your father lives a long time. I have a great respect for him. I was the one that suggested sending Serenity to your father when her mother insisted she was sent away."

Endymion sat back. He was relieved that this wasn't about his sleeping next to Serenity. This, in his mind, was easy to solve. "My brother, Arcas, would make a fabulous King. My father can make him the Crown Prince. I would gladly give that over to him. Plus, wouldn't the first born be needed as an heir to Luna?"

"No, well, we will need an heir eventually, but she is a demi-goddess." Lord Elwes looked puzzled by Edymion's question. "Why would we worry about an heir?"

"Every nation needs an heir. I get she is strong, but that doesn't make her immortal."

Lord Elwes laughed, "Well, no, but it kind of does, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"She's a demi-goddess. You know what that does for her lifespan. We aren't worried about an heir."

Endymion was getting frustrated. He didn't know what was going on. "No, assume that I'm clueless."

"She'll live for hundreds of years. Doesn't everyone know that? I thought it was common knowledge." Lord Elwes was perplexed now too. "Isn't it?"

Endymion put his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. "That's why she was so upset. She admired my father for living on after my mother died because she knew that was what would happen to her. And, it hurt her so much to watch her mother, because she didn't want to live like her mother did." He was distraught. "I won't be able to be there for her when she grows old."

"You really don't know anything about demi-gods do you? You're her soulmate. They are bound together irrevocably. Once you find each other, you share her life span. You really didn't know?"

"I do?" He beamed and sank back in the chair. "What a relief!" He rubbed his face with his hands and said, "I will give my kingdom to my brother anyway. He will be a good King." He then smiled, "I get to be with her for hundreds of years?" He couldn't contain his joy.

"Yes." Lord Elwes was pleased that he reacted so well. "One more thing. Are your men sworn to you, or your kingdom?"

"Me. Thank you for thinking of that. Yes, they may stay with me when I renounce my claim to my father's throne."

Lord Elwes smiled and said, "That's a relief. I have a feeling that they will all be married soon also. They seem quite taken with Serenity's guards."

"Yes, Raye knocked Jadeite on his back and put a sword to his neck within the first minute she met him. He's been in love with her ever since."

"Ha! She needs a man like that. She's like fire and her husband will need to not be afraid of getting burned. She wouldn't ever really hurt him though." Lord Elwes paused and looked thoughtful. "We truly thought you knew about her lifespan. We weren't trying to hide anything from you."

"I believe you. I think your council doesn't understand how rare it is to have any connection at all with the gods. I have lived my life wholly unconnected to them until now. You will need to assume that anything you know about demi-gods is new to me. The first time I even met a god or goddess was when Hathus showed up in my tent."

The color drained out of Lord Elwes face and his hand shook. With a trembling voice he asked, "Oh, um… does Queen Serenity know?"

Endymion nodded. "I didn't know it was Hathus. I told her to get out and said if she came back, I would tell Serenity and she would have her killed." He tried to hold back his smirk when he watched Lord Elwes react.

"You… you resisted her?!" His eyes were huge. He was in obvious shock.

"Yes, I did. She was pleased for her niece." he didn't manage to contain his smirk any more.

Lord Elwes leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He then brought one hand up to cover them. With a thick voice he said, "I'm so very pleased right now."

Endymion realized that he was trying to hold back tears. He said, "I adore her, and apparently I have hundreds of years to spend with her. Thank you for coming to me with your question. You're right. She wouldn't feel comfortable asking me to renounce my title." He then smiled and said, "I think we both understand each other completely. I'm glad we are looking out for her and how to best serve her. I'm honored to know you Lord Elwes."

He had gotten his emotions under control and said, "I look forward to serving you Prince Endymion, my future King." He then bowed and left to take part in moving the army.

Endymion sunk back onto the couch and shook his head, "I'm going to outlive everyone else I know." And then he smiled, "And, I will spend that time with Serenity." He could handle that.

Kunzite asked for entry, and Endymion invited him in. Kunzite asked, "I thought you would be out already."

"I was going to be, but Lord Elwes wanted to talk to me about something. I am renouncing my title as Crown Prince. Arcas will be heir. He just doesn't know it yet."

Kunzite nodded, "I was wondering if I should mention that to you. I'm glad that he took care of that for me. You would have assumed my desire to stay with Mina had something to do with it."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Yes. I just haven't asked yet. I needed to know what my duties would be and if I was free to marry her. Even if you married Serenity. If you kept your title, it was likely the four of us would be spending a lot of time away from you. We would need to be your hands and feet in your father's kingdom."

Endymion nodded. He was glad that his decision meant his men could marry too. "I have a question for you. Do you know anything about the lifespan of a demi-goddess?"

"Isn't it normal?"

"Nope. Apparently, as a demi-goddess, Serenity will live for hundreds of years. And, as her soulmate, I will share her lifespan. I just found out. They thought I knew."

"Wow, that's… wow. She won't have to live on without you like your parents have had to."

Endymion smiled at Kunzite and walked over to pat him on the back. "Got it in one. I appreciate that you see things like that." He liked how Kunzite always saw the good in every circumstance. "Well, let's get out of here so we can leave by sun up."


	12. Moving Chess Pieces

blueeyeddevil06 thanks for being my beta!

Diamond stood there smirking. Every picture of Serenity in the castle was now located in his room, the one he was occupying for now, at least. He knew he would need to head back to his kingdom soon to ensure no one made a move to take his throne while he was away. It was, after all, how he took his father's throne and then promptly had him killed. Well, it was ruled an accident while he was out riding, but Diamond knew the truth. And since dead men tell no tales, he made sure to murder the man who carried out his orders himself.

The only reason he lingered was because he was expecting Serenity to appear and beg him for her kingdom back. He would ensure she was locked up and at his mercy quickly. He was assured by castle historians that the room he picked for her had no secret entrances in or out. He would not let that happen again. That, and he would double the amount of chains he put on her. He liked the idea of putting one around her neck this time. It excited him.

He ran his hand over her cheek on the closest painting. "Dear Serenity, you will be mine. And this time when I get my hands on you, you will beg me for mercy." He gave her a tender look and exited the room.

He strode down the halls that were patrolled by his men. Men that were well paid to ensure their loyalty. He knew anyone loyal to Serenity would slit his throat the moment they had a chance. That was why Lopt was such a necessity to him right now. He smirked. It was such an unexpected boon to get a god on his side. When Lopt came to him to offer his support and subservience, he was thrilled. He knew it showed that he was a force to be reckoned with when even a god was offering his service to him.

He walked into the throne room and smiled when Lopt bowed to him. He knew that his obedience kept others in line too.

Once he sat on the throne, Lopt spoke up and said. "King Diamond, the borders are being watched, and we are ready for any attacks from neighboring kingdoms. So far, nothing has been reported."

"Very good. What else do you have to report?" He desired good news.

"We haven't been able to locate Princess Serenity. Our spies haven't found anyone willing to say where she has gone."

Diamond grew angry, "Find her! She is mine! Why can't anyone locate her?! She can't have disappeared into thin air!" He stomped off of his throne and out of the main doors. He wanted to kill something, now. He was barely reigning in his temper. However, he had learned killing his people wasn't good for loyalty, so he marched into Serenity's room and destroyed some of her things. He wanted to make her suffer. It was his only outlet for now.

Lopt watched Diamond leave with well concealed disgust. He couldn't wait until Diamond was no longer necessary, and he could just kill him. He wanted to display his head on a spike. He had been very clear when they made their alliance. The Queen was not to die at any cost. Diamond killed her without hesitation anyway. Now, he just waited for his revenge.

He walked to the abandoned section in the West Tower and waited for Edda. They always met in secret.

Edda arrived and bowed low to him. "Word is that they found each other in the cavern of death. The news came through the souls of the lost up through the oracles."

"Diamond doesn't know the suffering that I will ensure that he goes through! She was supposed to be mine!" Lopt took a deep breath. "I have loved her since she was sixteen, and then my brother comes along and entrances her. He always got everything I wanted!"

"Your sister was always on his side. She hid him from Zeubis, and therefore, you."

"She will pay too." Lopt's temper boiled. "Diamond was supposed to capture Serenity, and I would rescue her in exchange for her mother willingly sharing my bed." He fumed. "Now, I will just wait until he captures her, and I will take the daughter. She will take her mother's place. I can't have Hathus suspecting my plan. I need to make Serenity beg me to take her. A god is a better offer than a man that wants to cut her up while he beds her."

Edda bowed low, "She should be honored to share your bed."

Lopt smirked, "Hathus won't be able to do anything about it either. She will have chosen me. I'm the better choice after all. My sister will be powerless to stop it." He swept out of the room to go and further his plans.

Endymion mounted his horse and rode over to join Serenity. She smiled at him, and he nodded at her. He loved the joy he saw in her eyes whenever she looked at him.

Jadeite rode next to Endymion and said, "It's strange to think that we were disappointed to see someone was visiting the castle when we came back from training. If we had known back then what was coming, we would have had a much different reaction."

"I would have ended the training earlier if I had known back then." Endymion smirked at him.

Jadeite laughed and said, "You wouldn't have made that comment about dresses either."

"No, I wouldn't have. Although, at least I didn't insult her as badly as you insulted Raye."

"Don't be ridiculous. I would do that again in a heartbeat! That was so hot." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "I still think about that comment about me being comfortable on my back. It gives me… ideas."

Endymion just shook his head. "You might need to be a bit more... aggressive. She seems to want you to take the lead a bit more. She hinted as much when she was mad you hadn't kissed her. She is more than capable of fending off unwanted advances. You should see if there are any she does want."

Jadeite gave him a measured look. "You are actually telling me to touch her more? You?"

"I am telling you to be the man she wants you to be."

"Noted." He smirked, "And, are you being the man Serenity wants you to be?"

Endymion looked him in the eyes and said, "Always."

"Your father would probably be angry at you for that." Jadeite laughed.

"Who says that-"

"Serenity isn't like most royals. Plus, I see the way she looks at you." Jadeite paused before he turned his horse away. "And, you look way too happy in the mornings." He then rode off before Endymion could say anything.

He sighed. He would have to have an awkward conversation with Jadeite later. While he held her all night long, he hadn't had intercorse with her. He wanted to make sure he knew that he hadn't gone that far. For some reason, it bothered him that it was assumed they did more. He had his horse take another step and then brought it to a halt again. He chuckled. He realized it bothered him because it wasn't true. He didn't want someone else thinking he had done something yet that he hadn't gotten to. He desired her immensely. He thought back to the night when she rubbed up against him until they orgasmed on the couch, and then he brought her to orgasm again in her bed. Now he had a much better idea of what prompted all of that. At the time, he hadn't realized what a big deal it was when he resisted Hathus. That was no longer the case.

He had his horse resume its walk to join Serenity. The whole camp was getting ready to move out. It would be a long, slow trip. With the slow carts and all of the troops that would be walking, it would go at a snail's pace. He was used to this. All of the tents would bring up the rear. There would be plenty of time to pack them before the line advanced very far.

He joined Serenity and she said, "It was brilliant that they set up camp within Diamonds kingdom he won't be looking at his borders."

"I'm very impressed with those you have that serve you. Lord Elwes is particularly brilliant."

"What makes you single him out?"

"He told me it was his idea to send you to my kingdom when your mother insisted on sending you away."

Serenity laughed and said, "Well, I always had a special place for him in my heart." She paused and really looked at him. "There is something else."

"Yes, there is, and it's something we should talk about in private later. I'm not hiding anything. I just want to ensure it's something that is between us first." He saw the concern in her eyes and said. "I promise you it's good news and is about our marriage."

She looked him in the eye and nodded. "About that. When will we marry?"

"As soon as possible." He gave her a heated look. "I would marry you this second."

She laughed loudly, "It would be fitting for the daughter of Heliollo to be a war bride."

He reigned his horse over closer to hers and whispered in her ear. "I was thinking it had more to do with how tempting you are."

"I'm tempting?"

"As if you don't know that."

"Well," she looked down shyly, "you hold me, and don't get me wrong, that's wonderful. But, I'm the one who initiated anything else we have done."

He was left speechless. He stared at her and thought about how crazy that was. Of course that wasn't true! Right? He really thought about how he first touched her breast. No, he paused, and she leaned into it. She then straddled him, asked him to stay, and took off her nightgown. She initiated what they did in bed that night too. And last night, he climbed in bed and just held her. His advice to Jadeite popped into his head. He realized that the "always" was inaccurate.

He gave her a heated look and whispered into her ear, "You have no idea what you've just unleashed. I promise you'll enjoy it." He had let his warm breath brush against her neck.

They were all allerted that it was time to head out and make their way to the next location. He knew he had a day on the road to plan his move tonight.


	13. A Better Understanding

blueeyeddevil06 thanks for being my beta!

Endymion spent much of the day on the road thinking about his conversations with Jadeite and Serenity. He was deep in thought when Nephrite drew him a bit away from the procession. He was curious to learn what was on his general's mind.

Nephrite said, "I could use some advice, and it looks to me like you could too. I was figuring we could help each other out." The horses automatically kept pace with each other.

"You go ahead with your problem first. I don't think you can solve my particular puzzle." He was sure he didn't want to lay the whole problem out to anyone.

"Fair enough. It has to do with Lita. I'm in love with her but-"

"I'm renouncing my title of Crown Prince, and Arcas will take my place. My father and brother don't know that yet. There aren't any duties that would keep you away from Lita." He smiled when he observed his general's reaction.

Nephrite exhaled, "That solves my problem completely. Well, one of them actually." He looked over at Lita and looked pensive. "Now, I just have to convince her to marry me. That may not be so easy."

Endymion chuckled and said, "Spar with her. When she kicks your ass again, ask her to marry you."

"Hey! You don't have to be a…" He paused. Nephrite worked it through for a moment, nodded and said, "That might actually work. I think I'll try that." He smiled at Endymion.

They rode on for a bit in silence. Nephrite asked, "And, what's your issue?"

Endymion looked at him and tried to figure out what, if anything, he should say. He settled on, "Serenity is rather... unique all of the way around. I find that I am struggling to keep up with her at times."

Nephrite leveled an understanding look at him and said, "Have you told her yet?"

"What?"

"If she knows what you're feeling, wouldn't she be open to talking about it with you? She listens to everyone and cares about what they feel. Wouldn't that be even more the case for the man she loves so much?"

Endymion had to admit that he was completely right. He nodded and said, "I'm glad we talked. It seems we helped each other quite a lot today."

That night, small tents lined the field that they stopped in. Far from the impressive military camp that was laid out before. This one was much more modest. Three larger tents were placed at the center. In the smallest of the three laid Serenity. The other two were there as decoys.

Endymion lay in his tent and listened to the sounds of the camp around him. He exhaled and sat up. He then appeared in Serenity's tent and stared at her. Her hair was down, and she was brushing it.

He walked over, took the hair brush, and started to brush it. "You are stunning." He continued to brush it in silence for a while. He loved her hair.

After a while, she smiled over her shoulder at him, and then he went back to brushing her hair for a bit. She then asked, "What else did you talk to Lord Elwes about?" She had been curious all day and was trying to be patient.

He set down the brush and turned her to look at him. "He pointed out that I can't be Crown Prince of my father's kingdom and King in yours." She went to speak, and he placed his index finger over her lips. He then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You can't tell me that you object to the idea of Arcas being Crowned Prince." Her shoulders slumped, and he removed his finger. "I want this. He didn't bring it to both of us because he knew you wouldn't ever ask me to do it. He was protecting you. I already respected him before. But now, now he is someone I deeply trust."

She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I hate that you have to do this."

"I don't. I'll be proud to watch Arcas take on my role." He leaned his head on hers and added, "That, and I would trade everything to be with you."

"I don't want you to give up-"

"Nothing, I give up nothing. I gain everything with you. Please, just trust me on this."

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I trust you." She smiled, "Thank you. I wouldn't have wanted to ask it of you, but you're right. It has to be done."

He kissed her nose and said, "Plus, I have talked to Kunzite and Nephrite today. They are sworn to me, not my father's kingdom. They were both relieved to find out that they would be free to marry the girls they are in love with. That is if they can get them to say yes."

Serenity smiled, "That makes the news even better."

Endymion wrapped his arms around Serenity and pressed her back to his front. He held her tightly and kissed the nape of her neck. He knew it was time to take Nephrite's advice, but he felt more comfortable opening up like this. He said, "You're incredible. I struggle to keep up with you. Well, that's at least how it feels. You're right. You initiate everything. I want you to feel desired and adored. You are, but I struggle with what I'm allowed to do. I'm honestly intimidated by you. It makes me hold back. Not my feelings, but my acting on them. I still can't believe that you somehow fell in love with me."

"Can I look at you now?" She felt him release her, and she shifted to look him in the eyes. "You're the one who walked with me in the Royal Gardens and spent time talking to me and laughing with me. Every time you looked at me, it felt like you actually saw me and not my title. You were rather unimpressed with my title actually." She chuckled and held up her hand to stop him. "Initially it was irritating, yes. But, then I saw it for what it really was. You had to look past my title and you did. You never once came to seek me out because I was a princess. You seemed to enjoy talking to me. You know what it's like to be pursued and sought out over your title. Well, so do I. I quickly found that walking with you in the gardens was the highlight of my day. Never be surprised I fell in love with you."

He surged forward and kissed her. She opened up to let him deepen the kiss. He let a low rumble emanate from his chest, and then he was covering her body with his. She was laid out on her bed, and he hovered over her. He nipped at her neck and said, "I know I have to leave certain things intact for our wedding night, but…" he brought one hand to her breast and pinched her nipple. "There are other things we can do in the meantime."

He slid his hand under her nightgown and spread her legs open. "There is something I really want to do to you. You'll have to be very quiet though." He smirked at her and gave her a heated look. "This tent isn't as capable of keeping prying ears out." He pulled up her nightgown, buried his head between her legs and brought her to orgasm. She had to stuff her knuckles in her mouth to keep from screaming out.

She laid there panting with her chest heaving. She gave him a sated smile. "That was incredible."

"It was. I like the way you wriggle when you are trying to not make any sound. It's so damn sexy." He wrapped her up in his arms and tucked them in bed.

She turned to look at him. "And, what about you?"

"I can wait. Tonight was about you."

She shook her head, reached down with her small hand and pulled out his cock. "Well, if that's true, then I get to do whatever I want. And… I want to suck on this." She felt him grow harder in her hand.

"You don't have to just because I did."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She said without any real heat. She then put his cock in her mouth, and he almost lost it right there. He placed his hand on the back of her head to gently guide her. She licked and sucked him, and he was blinded by pleasure. He came hard in her mouth, and he almost screamed out loud.

She pulled back and looked smug. "So, you liked that, did you?"

He just nodded his head adamantly, and she chuckled.

They fell asleep that night, sated, in each other's arms.


	14. When Everything Goes Right

As always thank you to my beta blueeyeddevil06

I have a new complete short story posted titled A Chance Encounter. I would love it if you checked it out.

Endymion woke up early the next morning, smiled and shifted closer to Serenity. He smirked and listened to the camp to see how much time he had. It was enough. He slid his hand over her naked leg. He was going to initiate things, again.

He placed his hand gently over her mouth and slid his other fingers between her folds to tease her pussy. When she started to wake up, he pressed his hand tighter over her mouth and growled into her ear, "You have to be very quiet." Her eyes dilated, and she nodded. He released her mouth and nipped at her neck.

He teased her until she grew wet, and he smirked. He then slid two fingers into her and used his thumb to play with her clit. She threw her arm over her face, and he pulled it away. "I want to watch you fall apart." She nodded and let out a quiet moan. He stared at her beautiful face as she rode his fingers until she orgasmed. She let out a muffled scream and collapsed.

She tried to catch her breath. She arched her back and said, "New favorite way to wake up."

He pulled his fingers out and licked them. "You have no idea what it does to me to watch you orgasm." He pierced her with his burning gaze, and she saw his deep desire for her.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Mina hissed out quietly.

Serenity instantly covered her face with her hands, "What did you just see?"

"Him, licking his fingers, and I heard what he said." She looked expectantly at Serenity, "Was it good?"

Endymion sighed. He figured he needed a new tactic to handle Mina. "By the look on her face, she enjoyed it a lot." he smirked. "Why? Do you need me to give pointers to Kunzite?"

Mina stood there in absolute shock. "Time to go back to your tent." She blushed, spun around and quickly left.

Once she did, Serenity started laughing. "That was so funny. You, offering to give him pointers was hilarious."

He growled into her ear, "You think I don't have something to teach him?"

She gave him a seductive look, "I think you would turn beet red if he asked you for advice. Trust me. You're amazing."

He stood up, bent over and sucked her nipple in his mouth. "Your body is incredible." He stood up straight and disappeared.

A few days of traveling later, camp was packing up, and they were getting ready to make their first move in the war against Diamond. Serenity walked over to Endymion and said, "Well, let's hope this goes as planned."

"I've gotten to know Sapphire better. I think it will be easy for him to take his brother's throne." His eyes darkened, and he made a move towards her. He whispered in her ear. "If all goes to plan, and we sleep in King Sapphire's castle tonight, the walls will be thicker. You won't have to be so quiet tonight." He brushed his lips over the shell of her ear. "Or, tomorrow morning."

When he pulled back, she gave him a heated look. "You can't wait can you? I've noticed you love it when I'm vocal. It feeds your ego."

"Can you blame me for wanting to know that I'm pleasing you?" He was trying to control his reaction to the conversation. He felt himself growing hard, and he knew that could get awkward in a camp full of soldiers, especially when it was their Queen that he wanted so badly. He tried to banish the memory of her on her knees with his cock in her mouth last night. She might be a demi-goddess, but she looked like a full fledged sex goddess with her hair down as he rutted into her.

Kunzite walked over and clapped Endymion on the back. "Time to get your head back in the game. The one that isn't south of your belt. Ready to go?"

They all made their way to the horses. Today, he would ride a Royal horse of the kingdom of Luna. Everything about them arriving at the castle was orchestrated to impress. It would definitely be a sight to behold.

Five hours later, they were riding with Sapphire and Molly out in front of them all, leading them into view of the castle. They heard a trumpet sound go up, and their whole army cheered. They knew exactly what that meant. It was the trumpet sound that greeted their returning King. King Sapphire and Queen Molly rode through the gates and everyone bowed low. Shouts of "Long live the King!" went up and refused to die down for quite a long time.

Every top advisor and top military man strode into the courtyard and bowed low to Sapphire. One shouted, "King Sapphire, you have no idea how much we hoped that you'd come! We will serve you to the very best of our ability. Ask us anything, and you will receive it."

Sapphire smiled at them all, "I'm thrilled to hear your words. The first thing I ask is that you greet my wife, Queen Molly. She was born in the kingdom of Luna."

Shouts of "Long live the Queen!" went up into the air. The same man said, "Queen Molly we are thrilled to welcome you. Please let us know if there is anything we could do for you."

A little boy shouted out in joy, "Molly! You're back! I have a baby brother."

Molly smiled at the child, dismounted her horse and walked to the boy, "Thomas, it's so nice to see you again." Everyone was looking at her in shock.

"You know the boy, Your Highness?" one of the generals asked.

Queen Serenity nudged her horse forward, and Endymion stayed one stride behind her. She had a plan on how to handle Molly's previous status. While she was thrilled, she knew others might object to Molly's humble birth. She addressed the general directly and the crowd as a whole. "She was my maid and spent time here before Diamond decided to kidnap me." She heard a gasp spread through the crowd. Without any effort, she changed into her demi-goddess form, unfurling her wings wide for dramatic effect, and heard shouts of surprise. "I'm not only the Queen of Luna, but I'm also a demi-goddess. The only daughter of the god Heliollo, granddaughter of Zuebis, and beloved niece of Hathus." She let the fire burn in her eyes. "Molly was no mere servant. She was my trusted aid, guardian of my secret and is known to the gods."

She watched as everyone bowed low to Molly again. Murmurs of shock were still filtering around the courtyard.

Sapphire watched the eyes of his advisors, and what he saw in them calmed him. He then spoke up, "I fell desperately in love with her and married her. But, make no mistake. She binds our kingdom to that of a demi-goddess. One who, now, is no longer in hiding. Queen Serenity is a powerful ally. And, she is even about to be more powerful." He looked at Endymion. "This is Prince Endymion. He has come to her aid. And," Sapphire smirked. "managed to gain her love. They are to be married. That makes two powerful allies that we gain by my marriage to Molly."

That night, Endymion paced his room. He was trying to get himself together. He was right. They would have more privacy tonight. That was the problem. He wanted her. The tents that they were in before helped hold him back, but now he was trying to reign in his desire. He rubbed his hands over his face and growled. He suddenly came to the decision that he would make sure tonight was all about her pleasure. That way, he could stop focusing on his own cock and how much he wanted to bury it inside of her tight heat, hearing her scream out in ecstasy.

He suddenly appeared in her room, and he whimpered. He reeled that he actually fucking whimpered. She was smirking at him, lounging in a tub of water, bathing. Rose petals floating on the surface, her hair was down and cascading over the edge of the bathtub. Her skin was tinted pink from the heat of the water. His blood rushed south so fast that he actually staggered. "What the hell are you doing to me?!" His eyes showed his deep desire and took any sting out of his harsh words.

He quickly removed his clothes, went over and lifted her out of the bath, sloshing water on the floor and himself. He laid her out on the bed, and she glistened with the water. He let out a low growl and said, "You have no idea what you've done. I was already trying to reign myself in." He changed the pitch of his voice. "Hathus, get the fuck in here, now!"

"You called?" she asked and made an approving face at his naked body.

He never saw it; he was staring at Serenity and watched her pussy grow wetter and glisten. His cock twitched, and she smirked. She liked what she was doing to him. Without removing his eyes from her, he spoke to Hathus, "I'm going to fuck your niece tonight. However, her kingdom will probably want her to be a virgin on her wedding night. Do something, now!"

Hathus laughed and said, "Well Endymion, here's my early wedding gift to you." She waived her hand and smiled at him. "You managed to be the only man that has resisted me. Turns out that I don't want to kill you like I thought I would. I'm pleased for my niece. I will give her virgin barrier back to her on your wedding night. And also, she can't get pregnant right now. There's an extra gift for you. Have fun." she disappeared.

He raked his eyes over Serenity's body and said, "Oh, I plan to have a lot of fun alright." He crawled onto the bed and hovered over her. "Now's the time to say something."

Serenity was about to combust from desire. His face, when he saw her in the bath, was better than she had been hoping for. The desire burning in his gaze ignited her whole body. His demanding voice and actions were the single hottest thing she ever saw. She commanded people all the time. To her shock, she liked him when he was commanding people, even her. When he ordered her aunt around, she almost orgasmed right there just from his words. It was so damn hot. He ordered around a goddess, and he didn't even give Hathus the dignity of looking at her the whole time. He never removed his eyes from her.

When he told her that she needed to say something, she smirked at him, "Show me what I've done."


	15. Change Of Command

Blueeyeddevil06 thanks for being my beta

Serenity's skin was still pink from the hot bath, and she smelled like flowers. Endymion ran his hands over her body, and she was warm and soft. She looked up at him with unconcealed lust, and he almost snapped even further. He ran his fingers through the folds of her pussy, and he said, "You're dripping wet." He then flicked her clit, and she arched her back and mewled. "Did I get you this hot? Your nipples are so hard. Do you like it when I get demanding?"

She nodded and rocked her hips to rub up against his fingers to get some much needed friction. "I want."

"What do you want?" he asked, playing with her clit.

"You." she moaned and let out a shuddering breath. "I want you to take what you want from me. Please!"

"Fuck!" She was begging him to dominate her. He couldn't believe that. He finally snapped fully. "Get on your fucking knees, right now." he growled out. She did, and he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to look at him. "When I say stop, you stop. I don't want to cum in your mouth. I will be cuming in your tight cunt. Got that?" She nodded. "No, tell me you understand."

"I understand." She licked her lips, and rubbed her legs together to get some much needed friction.

"Open those pretty pink lips of yours. You know what to do. You love this, don't you?" She nodded and opened up her lips, and he thrust his cock into her warm, wet cavern. He still had a hold of her hair, and he tugged lightly, moving her head to set the rhythm. One she picked up and took over herself. She licked, sucked, and hummed on his cock. He rutted into her mouth, and she took him further down her throat. He almost came when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. "Fuck!" he screamed out. He pulled her head back a little roughly and pulled his cock out of her mouth. "No more of that," he commanded.

He lightly urged her to get up by her hair and he said, "Lay out on the bed. Now's my turn to taste you." She obeyed, and he spread her legs open wide, sucking her clit until she screamed in pleasure. He smiled into her pussy and let her feel the vibrations from his mouth when he asked, "So, you like that?" Without waiting for an answer, he buried his tongue in her wet, tight cavern and used his teeth on her clit. She moaned, and he brought her to orgasm. He heard her panting and trying to catch her breath.

Next, he tapped her thigh lightly and said, "Move back on the bed. I'm going to fuck you now, got that?" She nodded and moved back. Again, he spread her legs and slid his cock deep into her wet, tight heat. She flexed her inner walls, and he cursed, "Fuck, you almost made me cum. That felt so damn good." He looked at her self satisfied face, and he smirked. He'd wipe that look off and leave her gasping from pleasure. He started setting a brutal rhythm. He heard the whole bed shake, and he used the rhythm of that and the slapping bodies to set the music for their sex. He moved his hand down to her clit and demanded, "You come when I tell you to come." She nodded and moaned. He slapped his hips into her hard, burying himself in her and flicking her clit. He was so close to his own orgasm, and he started playing with her clit harder. Two more thrusts and he yelled, "Now!" She shuttered out her orgasm, and her walls fluttered, milking him dry as he came hard deep inside of her.

He started to speak. She shook her head as she said, "Shut up, and don't say anything." He listened and looked over her worried. Her face softened, "That was… damn. Let me just bask in what happened a minute. I'm… wow. That was… just, wow."

He was relieved and then smirked. He was so glad she liked that. He quickly realized the problem with amazing sex. He wanted to do that again, and soon. That was once he got all the feeling back in his body.

He scooted over, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head. He was thrilled to give up his whole kingdom for her. He gained so much. But hey, even just the sex would have been worth it.

After a while, she spoke, "That was so hot. The things you did to me, it was incredible."

"I'm glad you liked that, because I just acted on one of my fantasies with you. I-"

She smiled at him, "More of those please. I'm liking your dirty mind. When you told me to get on my knees, it was so sexy."

He ran his hand over her sweaty skin and chuckled, "You just bathed, and now you need another. Too bad the water will be cold by now."

She got up on wobbly legs and smiled at him. "Follow me. It's big enough for both of us." She ran her hand through the water and steam rolled off of it. "I'm my father's daughter after all."

He climbed in the tub and scooted back. She climbed in next and settled against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head and said, "I love you so much. I can't believe we get to spend hundreds of years together."

She looked around quickly at him, "Wait, you didn't know?"

"No, Lord Elwes told me. Don't worry. He explained that you all thought I already knew."

She looked sad, "Sorry, are you still okay with everything?"

"I'm thrilled, darling." He then joked, "And hey, if the sex is already this good, can you imagine what it would be like after a hundred years?"

She smiled and rested against his chest again. "I wonder if a demi-goddess can die from too much pleasure?"

The next morning, Mina knocked and let them know it was time for Endymion to go back to his room. She then quickly exited the room.

Serenity laughed, "She sure seemed to be quiet after what you said to her."

"Actually," he rubbed his hand through his hair nervously, "I think she appreciated that I told Kunzite to… ensure she was less interested in what was going on in your bedroom." He blushed."I ordered him to satisfy her. To be fair to him, he didn't complain."

Serenity kissed his cheek, "No wonder she seems less tense." She paused, "Shit! I just had amazing sex, and I have to act like nothing changed last night. How am I supposed to keep myself off of you from now on? I feel like I'm in heat."

"I'll be back in your bed tonight, no matter where that is. In the meantime," He moved his hand down to play with her clit and fuck her with his fingers. He was able to quickly get her off. "Hopefully that can hold you over." He licked his fingers, stood up and disappeared.

He paced his room for a second and quickly gave up. He stepped behind a screen, licked his hand and took his cock in hand. He then pictured her with her lips wrapped around his cock and jerked off until he shouted out her name, spurting his release. He went to the basin to clean up and started to dress for the day.

It was interesting for Endymion to watch King Sapphire command his people. What added to it was that every small mistake anyone made, they flinched, looked at Sapphire, and then relaxed. He already hated Diamond. Anyone who tried to force Serenity was slated to die, but it made it hate him even more. It took half of the day for his people to discover that by serving Queen Molly and helping her, it pleased him. It had quickly spread through the castle and everyone bent over backwards for her. They were so relieved to have a new, kinder King. He was pleased that Serenity's friend would be so easily accepted as their Queen.

At one point, Edymion pulled Serenity aside and said, "I should probably go and update my father. He needs to know that Arcas will be the Crowned Prince, and he really should know that Sapphire is now King. I'll let him know we are marching on Luna tomorrow to take back your kingdom."

"Tell them that I love them, and I miss them, please. Also, tell Arcas that I think he will make a fabulous Crown Prince." She looked around and whispered, "I can't get last night out of my head. I'm so wet. Also, can you tell that my nipples are hard through my bodice?"

He swallowed hard and looked at her perky breasts, "Sadly, I can't tell. Just know that I have more plans for you tonight." He shook his head. "Damn, I'm hard and I'm going to go talk to my father and my brother."

She smirked, "Oops."

"You aren't sorry at all."

"Not in the least bit."

He kissed her head and then disappeared.

He immediately noticed his father's study was empty. He stepped out and told the guard to get his father and his brother then sat down and tried to get himself under control.

Arcas walked in first and smiled, "So, how's Serenity?"

"She misses you and sends you her best. There's more to the message, but it will have to wait."

The King walked in and hugged Endymion. "It's so good to see you, son. How are you?"

"Very good, Dad. I have some things to update you on and a message from Serenity." He waited for his father to sit before he and Arcas sat too. "The first thing is about my title."

The King nodded, "You can't keep it and help to rule another kingdom. You've realized that. What is the plan then? You have two options."

Endymion smiled at Arcas and said, "I think Crown Prince Arcas sounds like a great thing. That was the other part of her message. Serenity believes you will be a wonderful Crown Prince."

Arcas sat stunned, "What?"

"One day, you will have my throne." the King said. I will have two sons that are Kings. I'm pleased. Your mother was always upset when people called you the spare."

Endymion knew reason would work best on his brother's shock. "Arcas, if Serenity and I try to double our kingdom with our wedding, there will be war. It's that, or I can't marry her. Do me this favor. Enable me to marry her and not cause a massive war."

Arcas nodded at Endymion. "I guess I am now the Crown Prince. Weird."

"It gets weirder." Endymion said, "We marched into Diamond's kingdom yesterday. Sapphire and Molly, his wife, were at the head of the procession."

"You trust Sapphire?! What?!" The King was shocked.

"I guess I have to back up. Sapphire walked into Serenity's command tent, and I pointed my sword at his neck. Turns out he was the one that got her out of his brother's clutches. He saved Serenity and married her maid, Molly. He hates his brother almost as much as I do. Sapphire marched up to the castle, and everyone bowed a knee to him. He's now King Sapphire without a single sword even being raised. We were welcomed with trumpets. That's where we all are, right now, in that castle."

Arcas grew pale, "Poor Serenity, having to be back there!"

"She marched in and watched her close friend be hailed as Queen. She is doing well. Next, we turn south and march with King Sapphire to destroy Diamond. He needs his brother dead too."

Endymion sat and talked to his father and brother for a few more hours. He slowly began to realize that he had his father's respect in a way he never had before. Every time he mentioned taking care of Serenity, his father looked proud. He realized that his father was glad he was going to be a good husband even more than he was proud of him becoming King.


	16. Engagements

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my amazing beta!

Endymion appeared next to Serenity, and she looked at him and smiled. "I hoped you would get back in time for this. Follow me, quickly. We'll have to wait to talk about how it went with your family."

They walked down the hall and out into the courtyard. He asked, "What's going on?"

"One of Sapphire's generals implied that Lita couldn't beat a man. She challenged him to spar with her in front of a rather large group of people. He had to accept. This is going to be hilarious! Would you believe that Nephrite challenged her after that?"

Endymion laughed. "This might get even better. That one will likely end in a proposal."

She stopped in her tracks. "What?! That… oh my gosh, that's perfect! He's brilliant."

"Promise not to tell?" She nodded, and he continued. "I suggested that he challenge her to spar, and after she kicked his ass, that he ask her to marry him."

They started walking again. "I'm so happy. It'll be so romantic for her." Her face softened. "I'm glad that she will be my first guard to be engaged. She deserves to be treated more like a woman. She doesn't get treated like that enough in Luna. She's so tall and so strong. She's usually one of the guys."

They arrived in the courtyard, and there was a large group there already. Lita was smirking and chatting with Raye. Serenity and Endymion walked up to them, and she ordered, "End this quickly. I don't want you placating his ego. If he cries, I'll buy you a horse." She winked at Lita.

Raye chuckled and said, "I could make him cry."

Endymion laughed out loud and said, "No one who knows you would doubt that! Lita, don't take it easy on Nephrite either. I would really like to see you win this."

She looked at him in surprise. "You want me to beat your general?"

He nodded. "I have a feeling this will be interesting." Raye looked at him curiously, and Serenity subtly shook her head at her.

The Master of Arms got everyone's attention, and Lita moved to the center of the courtyard to face her first opponent. The general she was facing smirked when the sparring match was called to begin. She quickly wiped the smirk off his face. Lita let him get in two attacks. She parried both easily. She used it to test his reach and his strength. She then executed a feint to her dominant side and then reversed to attack the opening he left. She slashed at his sword and moved it away from his body then kicked out and hit his hand, knocking the sword out of his grip and pointing hers at his neck.

Serenity looked at Endymion and pouted, "He didn't cry." He just chuckled and readied to watch the next sparring match.

Nephrite stepped up. He had the benefit of having fought her before. It enabled two things; one, he was able to last longer in a match against her, and two, he wasn't at all surprised when his sword skittered out of his hand, enabling her sword to be pressed to his neck. He carefully dropped down to one knee keeping eye contact with her the whole time. "Lita, you're an amazing woman. I fell in love with you within hours of meeting you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

The whole crowd went silent. It was by far the strangest proposal that any one of them had ever witnessed. With tears in her eyes, she nodded and said, "Yes, I'll marry you." He stood when she dropped her sword, and then she launched herself into his arms.

Raye looked at Endymion and asked, "What does Nephrite get for making Lita cry?"

Without missing a beat he said, "To marry someone who's way too good for him." Raye and Serenity just laughed.

An hour later, Endymion had updated his generals and Serenity on his conversation with his father and Arcas. He laughed at how quickly the engagements started happening after Nephrite had the guts to ask Lita for marriage with a sword at his throat. He figured the other men felt like cowards compared to Nephrite, and that wouldn't sit well with any of his fighting men.

Mina had called Kunzite an "uncultured child", and then agreed to marry him since someone had to straighten him out. He smirked and told her he would show her how much of a man he was later that night. She just smiled and blushed.

Jadeite told Raye she would make a good wife. When she knocked him down again, he asked if he still looked good on his back. She smirked at him and nodded. He said, "Then you better marry me. I think you would look incredibly sexy on top."

Zoisite's proposal was the only one that made any sense to outsiders. He had requested permission to pick flowers from the Royal Garden and then presented them to Amy. He then kissed her hand and told her how her beauty had captured his attention, but it was her kindness and intelligence that had captured his heart. She gave him a sweet kiss and accepted him.

That night, Endymion laid in Serenity's bed and looked up at her as she moved around the room. He watched her graceful movements as she dried off from her bath. She had invited him to join her, but he found he liked the anticipation of watching her. She smirked at him and dropped her towel. She then leaned up against the dresser and said, "You really like watching, don't you?"

He just laughed at her and then said, "Your nipples are hard and flushed. Don't even pretend that you aren't enjoying this too."

"And, I'm really wet too." She shrugged and said, "I never said I wasn't enjoying it. I just noticed that you were." She glanced at his hard cock.

"So, then get over here in bed with me. I want to hear you scream again before we have to be very quiet in a tent tomorrow night. It strokes my ego to hear the calm, collected Serenity be driven wild by passion."

Endymion reveled in her body and their love making that night, and he heard plenty to stroke his ego. He secretly hoped she was hoarse in the morning.

Two armies set out the next morning and headed south towards Diamond. Serenity left the castle in her demi-goddess form. She wanted to bring hope and encouragement to their combined armies. It also enabled her to ride with her flaming sword at her hip. The whole kingdom bowed to Sapphire quickly. She wasn't a fool though. She knew there could be a few dissenters in their ranks.

It was a hard slog south with two large armies. It slowed them up, and the rain and mud made it miserable at times. Yet, every night, Endymion was in Serenity's bed.

One night, he asked, "Is it too much?"

She didn't even pretend to misunderstand him. "Endymion, I want you constantly. All day when we are trekking towards what should be my castle, I think about the night and what we get to do together. I want sex just as much as you do. Don't ever think that you are asking me to do anything I don't want to do. Now," she got on her hands and knees. "I want to try this position out."

He surged up and growled, "Fuck, yes."

When they were two days out, Serenity approached Sapphire. "Diamond will know that we're coming by now. He'll have posted lookouts. I want you to be careful. He wants me alive and in his bed. You, he'll want dead. Any man who kills you will know he would be rewarded greatly."

Sapphire nodded, "I figured that. It's Molly I'm worried about." He looked around and made sure no one could overhear. "She's pregnant with my child. No one can know yet. I'm not dumb enough to believe that there aren't a few men still loyal to Diamond among my army."

"If the worst happens, and you're killed. I will ensure that Molly and your child survive. Your heir will sit on your throne." She assured him.

Sapphire closed his eyes and bowed his head, "You have promised me everything I could hope for. Thank you."

Serenity didn't point out that, if Diamond wasn't dead, that would mean that she was his slave and powerless. She hoped Sapphire wouldn't realize that before their battle. She shuddered. She hadn't even told Endymion about her deepest worry. The chains that had been placed on her were able to stop her from transforming into her demi-goddess form. She didn't know what that could mean.

Lopt smirked when he received the news from his lookouts. He then spun on his heels and headed off to update Diamond. He marched into the throne room and, at the last minute, remembered to bow to him. His anger simmered below the surface. "King Diamond, I have come to inform you that two armies march towards the castle. Serenity leads one, and" and here he hid his glee. "King Sapphire leads the other. It seems your kingdom fell to your brother while you were gone."

Diamond stood and cursed out loud. "I'll kill him! Any man that brings me his head will be promised the title of Lord in my kingdom!" He then threw his wine goblet and stalked out of the room.

Lopt met Edda in their regular spot in the castle. Edda smiled and said, "It must have felt nice to be able to see Diamond's face when he found out his brother took his kingdom."

"That it was, but the joy is short lived. I've realized that makes Serenity's position even stronger. The chains I gave Diamond won't work if he never gets her in them. She has to choose me. That, or else her aunt will get involved and, well, you know I'm not one of Zuebis' favorites right now. Not after I turned that maiden he liked into a goose."

Edda grew quiet. He then said, "Well, what do you want me to do to help ensure she is captured?"

"Be Diamond's shield; he needs to survive. Well, for a little longer at least." Edda bowed, and Lopt turned and headed off. He needed to make sure that Serenity's cage was in order.


	17. Final Battle

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta. Your advice really helped in this chapter.

Endymion stood in his tent. Today was the day they attacked Diamond. His sword was incredibly sharp. He made sure of that himself. He was about to exit when Hathus appeared in front of him. She said, "Serenity is hiding something from you." She tilted her head and appraised him, "How're you not smart enough to figure that out?"

He let his anger show on his face. "What are you talking about?!"

"Why did Sapphire have to rescue her?"

"Because she was locked up by that sick freak!"

She rolled her eyes, "How? She's a demi-goddess."

Endymion's irritation with Hathus immediately evaporated. "I really didn't know."

"You don't have much brains. It's a good thing you have such a very large cock. That will keep her satisfied at least."

"How the hell did he keep her locked up?!"

"He had the right chains for it. I didn't know why until yesterday." She scowled, "Diamond has a god on his side."

Endymion grew pale, and his shoulders sagged. "Who?"

"My brother. That sick bastard wants to bed his own niece. Well, actually, he was originally after her mother. When she was killed, and he wouldn't be able to bed her, he decided that Serenity would be her substitute. Apparently, I have two brothers in love with the same woman."

"But, Diamond wants her. How are they working together?"

"Lopt is helping him capture her and then will double cross him. He'll offer her an ultimatum: stay as Diamond's sick sexual toy or choose him, and share his bed."

"Anything else?"

"I've managed to get Lopt's servant Edda on my side. There's nothing else for now."

Endymion scowled, strode out of his tent, and right into Serenity's. "Why the hell would you keep that a secret from me?!"

She grew pale, "What?"

"That Diamond has chains that can hold a demi-goddess!"

"I… I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would ask a question I didn't want to answer." There were tears in her eyes.

"And, what the fuck is that?!"

Tears started running down her cheeks, "If he kills you, and I am locked up. I will hang myself with my own chains. It turns out I'm my mother's daughter after all." She wept into her hands.

Endymion's anger evaporated, and he pulled her close. "I won't die. We will win this. But, darling, I needed to know. Hathus came and told me where he got them from. Lopt is on his side. He wants you too and plans to double cross Diamond. He will offer you a choice of beds, Diamond's or his own."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." She wept, and he held her close. When she was calmed down, they strode out of her tent.

Endymion mounted his horse and saw Sapphire waiting. He walked his horse over and said, "Your brother is a fucking dead man. I'm the one that gets to kill him. Do that for me, and you will be assured of my lasting friendship." He didn't wait for a response. He just turned his horse and rode away to join Serenity.

Hathus returned to Edda and looked at him as he lay in her bed. She wore him out the night before, and he was still sleeping. She shed her clothes, shifted the sheets, and he woke up and smiled at her. She looked down at him and said, "The battle's today. Stay here, and I'll keep you entertained." He just nodded and rolled her onto her back. She smirked into his shoulder as he grunted and thrust into her. Lopt had lost his best ally.

Around noon, they arrived at the castle. Both armies came to a stand still and stared at the forces defending the castle. Serenity hadn't wanted a full out battle to happen and to damage the castle. It was hers, after all, and many of the people there she'd known since childhood. She dismounted her horse and Endymion, Sapphire, the generals, and her guards followed her.

While the armies prepared for a siege of the castle, her group prepared to sneak into the castle and try to confront Diamond and kill him. He was their main target. Her aunt had let her know that she had to choose Lopt in order for him to possess her. With Diamond dead, he would lose that advantage. That just meant that he would try to ensure that Diamond survived long enough to trap her.

Quite a few of those in the castle guard were loyal, or well paid enough to be loyal, to Diamond, and it caused a chaotic battle scene. The main battle happened within the castle's own walls. Men turned on the one with a sword beside them and locked in a heated battle. Those actually loyal to Serenity fought with all of their might. They wanted to restore her to the throne and to ensure that the evil in their own halls was vanquished.

They snuck into the castle through a door that was completely hidden. Mina scoffed, "So, this is how you escaped your guard all the time."

Serenity laughed quietly, "Well, some of the time it was this door. There are others that you don't know about either."

Endymion leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Please promise me that you won't escape me this way." She just chuckled and walked through the door.

Everyone quietly snuck through the secret hall. They knew they wouldn't be seen, but they were a large group and were worried about being heard. Serenity paused and scowled. She whispered, "He's taken over my mother's room." She then flipped a latch, opened a door and light poured in. They stepped into the Queen's chamber and were greeted by numerous paintings of Serenity hanging on the wall. "He's sick."

Endymion scowled, "Not for much longer. He dies today." He then pulled his sword from its scabbard and gripped the handle tightly in anger.

They stepped into the hall and fanned out. Someone was coming. They all quickly hid in the alcoves while Serenity, Endymion, and Mina faced down whoever was coming. Serenity smirked. What luck, it was Diamond, and he had one guard. Apparently, he wasn't expecting them to be able to sneak into the castle.

Mina charged the guard and managed to nick his leg with her sword. He lost his balance a bit and barely righted himself before he needed to block her next attack. She kicked out, making contact with his injured leg and then took her sword, shoving it though his heart. He dropped to the ground dead. She swiped at the blood that spattered, smearing it across her cheek.

Diamond was furious. He had already pulled his sword and managed to knock Mina's out of her hand before she could turn it on him. He then took the chains he brought for Serenity and wrapped them around Mina's neck with his left arm and pulled until her face began to turn blue. "Serenity, come here and submit to me, or I decapitate your guard in front of you! This bitch will die, and it will be all your fault."

Kunzite saw red and was about to break cover. Before he could, Sapphire stepped out, swung his sword and buried it in the arm that Diamond held her chains with. They immediately loosened and she dropped to the floor gasping for breath. Diamond roared out in fury and raised his right arm to strike her down with his sword. Sapphire took the opening to kick him in the chest and knock him back just in time to cause his sword to swing wide and barely miss Mina.

Diamond scowled, finally noticed who had stepped in, and righted himself, holding his sword up towards Sapphire. "Brother, I've always been the better swordsman. It's time I kill you, and I get my kingdom back."

Sapphire just looked behind Diamond and laughed, "You've dropped your guard, brother. You're slipping."

Diamond spun around and saw that Endymion was within striking distance. He didn't see Sapphire step back and lower his sword. He asked, "What is a Crown Prince doing getting in the way of claiming my wife?"

"She's mine." Endymion smirked, "I don't have to force her into bed with me. She readily agreed to be my wife."

"You better have not touched her! I want her pure when I take her." Diamond grew furious and struck out in anger.

Endymion easily blocked the blow, and stabbed Diamond in his dominant arm, causing the sword to fall. He then pushed Diamond up against the wall with his arm pressed against his neck and he whispered, "I've already had her. She was begging me for it, and I more than satisfied her. You'll never get to touch her you sick bastard." Just then, Endymion stepped back and plunged his sword through Diamond's neck. He twisted it and watched Diamond's head roll from his body. He grabbed up his head by the hair and strode through the castle up onto one of the towers. He shouted, "Diamond is dead! Long live Queen Serenity!"

Endymion finally relaxed when the sounds of battle stopped, and the cheer of "Long live the Queen," went up all over the castle and the castle grounds. Blood dripped all over his clothes, and he reveled in it. He was thrilled to have Diamond's blood on him.

Lopt quickly figured out that Edda wasn't in the castle like he expected him to be. He was furious that his orders were ignored. Serenity was now out of his grasp and would be for good. He was a god and could tell that she had been bedded by Endymion. She would never choose him now. He quickly left in disgust. He had an errant man to track down. He appeared in the room he knew Edda was currently in and was furious. There was his sister, on her back with that snake fucking her. He crossed his arms and said, "So, this is where Edda went off to."

Edda paused, and Hathus ordered, "Keep going. He'll leave. I promised you my body for the day." When Edda began thrusting back into her, she smirked. "You know men can't resist me, brother." Lopt left in disgust.

Queen Serenity's and King Sapphire's armies remained incredibly busy that day. They had Diamond's allies to hunt down, roundup and execute. By the time Serenity gave up the idea that the castle would be safe for the night, she agreed to have a large guard posted in front of the door to her chambers. She, of course, slept in a completely different room connected by a secret passage. It was one that had no entrance from any hall. It could only be reached by the passage and a very loyal maid was the only one to clean it for her.

She was pacing her room when Endymion appeared. He said, "You're safe. Relax. Diamond is dead."

She smiled at him, "You saved your bloody clothes didn't you?"

"I did. I want them as a good memory." He walked over and held her. "You will be safe in your own castle soon enough. Diamond's men are being hunted down. Sapphire's own advisors are helping to identify those they know are loyal to him. If you are ever feeling insecure about that, I could put the clothes on."

She laughed. "It's sick that your offer made me smile."

He shrugged. "I like you just the way you are."


	18. Happily Ever After

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta. Thank you for all of the help you have been on this story. I loved talking it through with you and hearing your wonderful ideas.

It took six full days for the castle to be fully secured. On the fourth day, someone dove out of an alcove with a dagger aimed at Serenity's heart. Jadeite was guarding her at the time and knocked the dagger from the man's hand. He knocked the guy down and then stomped on his throat, killing him. Endymion purchased Jadeite his own horse to use and ensured its upkeep that same day.

It had been two months from the day Diamond died, and the next day Endymion's father and brother would arrive. King Sapphire and Queen Molly had just arrived that day.

Endymion appeared in Serenity's room and said, "We marry in two day's time. I can't wait."

She laughed, "And, why is that? You're already sharing my bed."

"Because, I don't want to hide it. Also, wife sounds like a wonderful word. It's only to be topped by 'my wife.'"

"Get over here. I bet I can say some words tonight that you will love too." She untied her robe and let it drop to the floor. She stood before him completely naked.

"I bet I have some words you'd really like right now." He began quickly removing his nightclothes. He then stroked his cock to ensure it was even harder. "Face the bed, lean on your hands, and stick your ass up in the air."

She did exactly what he said. She moaned and said, "I love it when you talk dirty. Come over and fuck me already."

He stood behind her and pinched her nipple. "I know you do." He used his foot to tap her legs to indicate that she should spread them further apart. "You like it when I talk about your body and what it does to me, or what I'm going to do to you. You especially like it when I curse in the bedroom. If I tell you I'm going to fuck your sweet cunt, it gets you like," he paused what he was saying and ran his fingers through her folds, "this, very wet. No one knows what a wonton thing their sweet, innocent looking Queen is. They all think you sleep in this big bed by yourself, when really I'm fucking you in it all of the time." He pinched her clit and she rocked back on his fingers. "So, very wonton. They all hail me as their future King and here I am," he thrust his hard cock in her, "with my cock buried in you, fucking you from behind." He began slowly thrusting in and out of her in a steady rhythm. "They bow to me and thank me for bringing my men to your aid. They tell me how glad they are that you met me. Little do they know that I smile at them, and then that same night I watch as you fall apart on my cock." He picked up the pace a bit. "They all love me and respect me. They keep me informed and help me ensure your safety." He started pounding into her harder. "They accept my men and tell me what a great Crown Prince my brother has become." He started snapping his hips into her harder and he heard their skin slapping together. "That whole time I have been bedding you, and you've been fucking loving it." He picked up the pace. "The day that the council publicly praised me in front of a large crowd of your people as the future King, you were on your knees later with my cock in your mouth, and I came down your throat." He grunted and picked up the pace and drove himself inside of her until they both came hard.

Serenity collapsed on the bed. He joined her, pulled her into his arms, held her, and kissed her head. She said, "That was the dirtiest you have ever been in bed, and that was so fucking sexy."

He smirked, "Good to know. Although, we weren't technically in bed."

She laughed and nipped at his shoulder. "No complaints from me. Hmm, next time we do that, maybe I should be in my demi-goddess form. You'd be able to use my wings as leverage."

Endymion's eyes blew wide. "Give me an hour, and I will be able to go again." She just laughed and snuggled further into his arms.

The next day, Queen Serenity and Prince Endymion greeted his father and brother. The procession was very formal into the castle courtyard, and the trumpets and banners were being fully used. As soon as the King and Arcas dismounted, Serenity picked up her skirts and ran to them both, hugging them. To the King, she said, "I never knew my father. I'm so glad that you will be mine now!" She then turned to Arcas and said, "I'll no longer be an only child. I'm so happy to have such an amazing brother. Please, tell me all about the ceremony to make you Crown Prince."

At dinner that night, Queen Serenity couldn't keep from laughing. King Sapphire was obviously annoyed. Everyone knew that Queen Molly was pregnant, and every time he turned or reached for her to do something for her, one of his men had beaten him to it and was already helping her. She watched him lean over and whisper something into Molly's ear. Whatever it was made her blush and Sapphire look much calmer. She figured he realized that there were still things that only he could do for Molly.

Arcas then launched into the tale of the ceremony to make him Crown Prince. "I completely understand that would be confusing for everyone to have the previous Crown Prince there, but I missed you. The ceremony was incredible. I even received your Crown. I think it looks better on me than it did you."

Serenity laughed and said, "I'm sure that's true. The King's crown of the kingdom of Luna will look much better on his head than the previous one. So, I heard you have your own generals now. Kunzite had talked to us about who he thought you should choose before it was even announced. I laughed when your list matched his."

Arcas smiled. He had always admired Kunzite and was incredibly glad to know that he had chosen as well as he thought he had.

The following day dawned, and Endymion woke up in Serenity's bed. She was tired from staying up late at the dinner the night before. "Darling, wake up."

"I want to sleep a little more. If you let me, I'll suck your cock."

He chuckled, "As much as I really want that, you need to wake up. We're getting married today."

She sat up quickly and almost smashed her head into his. "In that case, get out and let me start to get ready."

"You're throwing me from your bed?" he asked in mock offence.

She smirked and said, "Nope, I'm kicking you out so I can get ready to wow you at our wedding. My full plan is to be incredibly hot and see how long you can stand it before you drag me into an alcove and order me onto my knees."

"I would think sex would be what I wanted."

"I still need to get my virgin barrier back from Hathus. It would be awful if that happened and then there was blood on my dress."

"Sucking my cock it is then."

She laughed and made a shooing motion. "Time to go." He disappeared.

When the music started to announce Queen Serenity's entrance, Endymion's eyes shot wide and his jaw dropped. She entered in a beautiful white dress with diamonds and pearls in her hair. What really stunned everyone was that she was in her demi-goddess form. Her wings were spread wide and her sword had been removed. She looked so much like the sex goddess he saw her as when they were in bed together.

She arrived next to him and smiled at him. He desperately wanted to kiss her before the start of the wedding. He held back, content to remind himself that there were other things he got to do with her that was before the wedding too.

Once their marriage was finalized, he finally got to kiss her. He tried to keep it chaste, but he heard someone clearing their throat and figured he'd taken it too far. He then bowed down and got down on his knees in front of the dias. Lord Elwes stepped forward and placed the Crown on his head.

Shouts of joy went up and everyone yelled, "Long live the Queen! Long live the King!" Over and over. The crowd outside waiting to see them come out after the wedding heard them and picked up the chant too.

Endymion leaned over and whispered in Serenity's ear, "It will be a very long and happy life."

That night, Hathus waited for them in their bedroom when they entered. Serenity smiled and hugged her aunt. "It's so good to see you! You should have come to the wedding."

"I was there. You were gorgeous. I'm showing myself now to give you something."

Serenity nodded. She knew that sex tonight would hurt, and Endymion would absolutely hate doing that to her.

Hathus held out a full glass stoppered vial and looked at Endymion, "You are fully assured she gave you her virginity, and you will attest to that to your kingdom and hers?"

He nodded, "Of course. I never doubted her word."

She smirked and tossed the vial to him. "Then this is my gift to you."

"What is it?" he looked at it curiously.

"Pigs blood. Pour that on the sheets. It's the right amount. That will satisfy everyone that she was a virgin tonight."

Serenity chuckled, "And, my ability to have children?"

"Call me when you're ready. Endymion has the balls to order me around." Hathus then disappeared.

Serenity burst into hysterics. She managed to get out, "You ordered a goddess to appear before you and demanded she made it so you could have sex with me! We could have just used animal blood!" She dissolved into laughter again.

He shrugged and said, "Say what you want. It turned you on."

She grew serious and nodded, "You do have a point there. Take me to bed."

That night, Endymion discovered how much calling her "My Wife" turned him on.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love


End file.
